


Minhyuk Monsta X One Shot

by Jieee



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Lovers, M/M, Puppy Minhyuk, Sweet, possessive, protective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jieee/pseuds/Jieee
Summary: All the stories are credit to my little brain.. except for MONSTA X themself <3





	1. Happy puppy is a cute puppy [WonHyuk]

It's a cold and windy day and Minhyuk feels like he doesn't want to get from his bed because Monsta X was having a break before their comeback.

But, someone who jealous of his free time on bed, decided to barged into his room, his shared room actually, while screaming.

"Minhyukkie! Wake up! Quick!"

Wonho, the second hyung who act like a maknae, barged into the room while screaming his lungs out to Minhyuk who started to groaned while putting his head under the pillow to blocked any sound that come from his hyung.

"Minnie.. Come on! Stop lazing around in your bed like this! Let's go out. I need you to company me!" Wonho said while sitting next to Minhyuk, and trying to pulled away the pillow from Minhyuk's head and from his tight gripped.

"Arghhhhhhh! Hyungggg! I don't want. I want to sleep. And you should looked at the weather. It's looked like it wanna rain. Where are we going in this kind of weather? And it's cold hyung! You know how I hate cold!"

Minhyuk complained while his head still under his pillow. Wonho who sitting next to him, sigh tiredly. "Minhyuk-ah.. Please.. We will not gonna have this kind of break after we comeback. Please.. Company me..? I want to buy something. And I need your help.."

Wonho begged the younger while propping his elbow on the bed and clasped his both hands together, like he doing a pray, and looking straight at Minhyuk.

After 2 minutes being silent, Minhyuk who have a soft heart towards people, turns his head to looked at his hyung. He sigh heavily. He knows that his hyung can easily asked the other members to company him, but seeing his hyung begged like that to him, he knows his hyung has another agenda to do today.

"Fine2.. I'll go," Minhyuk said softly while messing his already messy hair. Wonho smile so brightly like Minhyuk is his saviour or something and before his hyung can say anything, he cut it fast. "BUT! If I got a cold, you will be responsible for it.."

Minhyuk said while pouted cutely. Wonho quickly smile warmly and hugging the younger's body tightly. "Okay2.. I understand. I will take full responsibility on you if you fall sick. And I will buy you ice cream, how about that?"

Wonho said while glance at Minhyuk who stare at him with his puppy eyes. "Ice cream? You will buy it for me? For real?"

"Yup. For real!"

"Okay. Deal. I will change first okay?" Minhyuk said happily while showing his bright, cute smile at the older, making the older chuckled a bit.

"Okay pup. I'll wait you outside. And wears something warm."

Wonho said while stand up from the bed and went to the door and before he open it, the younger say something. "Yeah2.. I know. And you also should wears something warm too hyung, not this kind of clothes."

Wonho stopped walking and looked behind him. He looked at his clothes and looked back at Minhyuk who looking at him from head to toes. Wonho smile sheepishly while scratching his head.

"Yeah.. Maybe I should. Hehe.. Don't worry about me. I will change. Now, quick. Go change!"

Wonho said while shushing Minhyuk away to pick some clothes in his closet. Before he get out from the room, he heard the younger mumbled something like  _Wonho hyung seems having fun order people's around.. Aish.. What should I wear on this windy and cold weather? This hyung is crazy!_

When Wonho heard that, he smile to himself while thinking what should he do today with the younger...

•••

"Hyungggggg! Where are we going??????"

Minhyuk whined cutely while hugging his body and stared at his hyung angrily but in a cute way. "Stop looking at me like that Min. It's not that cold. And we can see this beautiful clouds."

Wonho said while spreading his arms and spin his body around happily. Minhyuk who stand next to the older, puffed angrily while glance a little at the clouds.

"Hyung.. I know you like this kind of aesthetic but.. It's not the right time for it. It's cold hyung.. I already shivering right now." Minhyuk whined again while storming his foot on the ground.

Wonho who looked at the younger from the corner of his eyes, just laugh seeing the younger whined, pouted like a puppy. Maybe he's the real puppy. Who's know right?

"Awwwww.. Come on pup. Don't be like this. Okay2. Let's go eat some ice cream. You can eat how many ice cream you want. I'll buy it for you."

Wonho said while sling his arms around Minhyuk's thin shoulder and side hugged him. Minhyuk who pouting early automatic smile brightly when the older mention about ice cream.

"Ice cream! Yeayyy! Let's go! I know this one café. It's sell delicious ice cream! Come on hyung!" Minhyuk shout happily while dragging the older's hand to follow him.

Wonho who startled with the younger sudden change, just chuckled slightly. "Okay2 pup! So eager. Okay.. We'll go.."

Along their walk to the café, Minhyuk can't stop talking about how during trainee he always eat at the café alone. Wonho feels weird.  _Why Minhyuk eat at the cafe alone? Minhyuk doesn't like being alone.._  Wonho think slightly without notice that Minhyuk already stop talking and looked at him worriedly.

"Hyung? Wonho hyung? Are you okay? You looked off suddenly? What are you thinking?" Minhyuk asked while standing in front of the older. Wonho looked at Minhyuk for awhile. He scan the younger from head to toes.

_He told me to wears warm clothes but he wear ripped jeans and a thin sweater. Seriously Lee Minhyuk?_  Wonho think while chuckled a bit. That chuckled make Minhyuk more weird. He even looked at his body nervously.

"Hyunggggg~~ Why are you looking at me like that? And that chuckled. Whyyyyyyy~~~" Minhyuk whined cutely while pouted his lips. Wonho who saw that, licked his lips unconsciously. He smile slightly at the younger and take off his jacket.

"It's nothing. I just thinking that early you told me to wear something warms but look at you now. Wear a thin sweater and a ripped jeans. Seriously Minnie? You really want me to take care of you right? That's why you wear such a thin clothes in this cold weather." Wonho said while wearing his jacket to the younger. Minhyuk who still pouted just let the older wears the jacket on his body.

"Am not! I don't have any sweater and jeans because Jooheonie borrow it. I only have this one. Even though having you take care of me is nice, I seriously don't want to fall sick again hyung.. You need to understand my situation..."

Wonho just nod his head and fixing the jacket on the younger's body while the younger whined at him. "Okay2.. I understand. Now, stop pouting your lips like that. I know you're cute and I seriously trying so hard not to kiss you right now." Wonho said casually while taking the younger's hand and started to walked again.

After Wonho said like that, Minhyuk suddenly feels warms spread along his body. His cheeks begin to blush. People won't know he's blush because of the cold weather or because of Wonho's sneaky words. But one thing he know, he didn't ever pouted after that.

•••

Once they arrives at the cafè, Minhyuk was so happy. He even jumping around like a little kid. Wonho who look at the younger from behind just laugh. He then went to the cashier to order something for them to eat.

"Welcome. What can I get for you?"

Wonho smile at the worker. He looks at the menu and scan it. There a lots of food that he love and he doesn't know what to pick. While he's in confuse state on what to order, suddenly he heard familiar laughter. He looked behind him and saw Minhyuk was sitting on the floor while caressing a cat. A kitten actually. The view in front of him making he smile so wide. While he was staring at Minhyuk who happily playing with the kitten, the worker behind the counter suddenly clearing his throat making Wonho turned his head back to the counter.

"Err.. Sir? May I ask what can I get for you?"

"Oh.. I'm sorry for that. Can you wait a minute? I need to asked my friend over there.." Wonho said gently.

"Oh.. Of course sir. Take your time."

Wonho smile at the worker and walk to where Minhyuk is.

"Minhyuk.. What do you wanna eat?" Wonho called but the younger just playing with the kitten, ignore his calling.

"Minhyuk? Do you hear me?" Wonho called the younger again, a bit louder and Minhyuk looked back at him with a big smile.

"Yes hyung? I'm sorry I didn't hear you.. What did you say?" Minhyuk said.

"It's okay Min. I just wanna asked what you wanna eat?" Wonho said while staring at the kitten who started to sit on Minhyuk's lap and Minhyuk just caressing the kitten's fur fondly.

"Anything hyung! You know what I like. I'm sure I will eat anything that you order. But no CUCUMBER!"

Minhyuk said at the older and continued play with the kitten while laughing happily when the kitten nuzzled at his knees.

Wonho shake his head while smile warmly. "Well he said he will eat anything that I order. So I will order anything that I like.." Wonho said to himself and walked back to the counter.

"Hello.. So, are you ready to order sir?"

Wonho smile while nodded his head. "Yes! Hmmm.. I want one Mint Choc Ice Cream, a piece of Red Velvet cake, a Cappucino with a lot of cream and a hot chocolate with hazelnut."

Wonho said then he looked back at Minhyuk who happily giggle at the kitten's cute behaviour.

"That's all sir?"

Wonho startled. He looked back at the worker and smile. "Yes2. That's all. How much are they?"

The worker smile and say, "All of it is 15000 won."

Wonho grabbed his wallet in his pocket and pay the bill. While he was waiting for the worker give him his balance, suddenly the worker asked him a sudden question.

"Sir, if you don't mind I'm asking, you're Wonho right?"

The worker asked while giving Wonho the balance money. Wonho shocked. He looked at the worker with unreadable faces.

"Err.. How do you know my name?" Wonho asked frightening. As far as he know, he never went to this cafè. How the worker knows his name?

"Ohh.. I'm sorry for scared you. I know you name from your friend? The one who playing with the kitten."

Wonho shocked again. He looked at Minhyuk and looked back at the worker. "Minhyuk? He talked about me???"

The worker laughed slightly while preparing the things that Wonho order. "Well, not specifically. But he talked about you with that creature."

The worker said while showing something to Wonho and when he looked at where the worker has showed, he shocked.

"Minhyuk talked about me at that creature? The KITTEN? A cat?????" Wonho shout with his wide eyes. The worker just chuckled seeing Wonho's shocking face.

"Yes. Every time he comes here, he will order Mint Choc ice cream and after that he will play with the kitten. Sometimes when I was going to clean some of the table, I heard he's mumble something at the kitten. And some of what I heard is your name."

Wonho still with his shocking face. He looked at Minhyuk who laughing and smile at the kitten that on his lap. "Do you heard what he said about me?" Wonho asked the worker who just smile at him.

"Not all. I don't want to eavesdrop him. I just heard that he said that you're having a hard time. What should he do to help you? He hate seeing you cry and so on."

Wonho shocked again. He looked at Minhyuk with a beating heart.  _Minhyuk say that? What is this feeling? I already having a crush on him for years now but when this thing happen, I feels like a dream. Doesn't it means Minhyuk love me too? Nooo.. Of course not. He's not gay. He's straight guy. He just love doing skinship with us because we are just like his brothers. Yeah.. Brothers.. Don't hope to high about this Wonho. You will regret it.._

Wonho think sadly while looking at Minhyuk. Then, he heard someone called his name.

"Sir, your order is here. Enjoy your meal."

Wonho looked at the worker and smile sadly. "Thank you."

•••

"Minhyuk, come on. Let's eat."

Wonho called the younger who busy playing with the kitten. Once Minhyuk heard Wonho called his name, he quickly smile and went to where the older sit.

"Wahhhhh! Hyungggg! You order my favourite ice cream!" Minhyuk shout excitedly while looking at Wonho with his cute puppy eyes.

"Yeah.. Your favourite. Come on. Eat it before it melt."

Wonho said sadly while looking at Minhyuk fondly.  _I shouldn't feels this kind of way to my members. I shouldn't be thinking like this. But why every time Minhyuk smile, I feels so happy. Like I'm top of the world? Maybe I should stop liking him.._

"Hyung? Wonho hyung?"

Wonho stopped thinking when the younger who sat in front of him, looking at him worriedly.

"Hyung.. Are you okay? Why you seems spacing today? Are you sick? Do you want to go back home?" Minhyuk bombarded lots of questions to his hyung that he love a lot.

"Hah? I'm fine Minnie. Don't worry about me."

Wonho said while looking at cake in front of him. Then suddenly, he feels something warm holding his hand. He looked up and saw Minhyuk was holding his hand tightly but not looking at him.

"Min-"

"Hyung.. I-I.. I have something to tell you. Promise me you listen to me until the end. After that you can hate me, or distance from me or whatever you wanna do."

Minhyuk said softly while still looking at his and Wonho's hands. Wonho feels his heart beating so fast like it's gonna bursts any time soon.

"Minhyuk.. What's wrong? You freaking me out."

Minhyuk just quite. He then suddenly looked up and stared at Wonho's eyes hardly. Wonho shocked seeing how sad, how empty Minhyuk's eyes is.

"Min-"

"Hyung.. I love you."

Wonho stopped breathing. He just stared at Minhyuk without blinking.  _W-What did he said? He l-love me?_  Wonho think and before he can think further, Minhyuk said again.

"I-I.. I don't know when I feels this way to you but my heart always beating so fast when you near me. I always shy when you compliment me on radio or anywhere else. Whenever you say something cheesy to Monbebe, I always feels like I want you to say that to me. I think I might become crazy. I feels so sad when people said bad thing about you. I feels like I want to protect you from the world. I feels like I want to keep you all by myself. Because of this feeling, I can't sleep at night. I always thinking about you. Sometimes you always asked me why I always spacing out. It's because of you. All day hyung, all day my mind keep on thinking about you. And I don't know what to do anymore."

Minhyuk stopped talking to breathe.  Wonho's heart stopped beating for awhile and he just looking at Minhyuk without saying anything. He still shocked about what just he heard. But before he can say anything, Minhyuk let go of his hand and he quickly looked at Minhyuk who seems nervous on his seat.

"I-I.. You know you don't need to accept me. I don't force you. It's okay if you hate me or wanna stay away from me. I-"

"Minhyuk.."

"-totally understand. I just wanna-"

"MINHYUK!"

Wonho shout at Minhyuk making the younger stopped talking and looked at Wonho shocking. Wonho take a deep breathe and stare at Minhyuk not before he grabbed Minhyuk's hand back and hold it's tightly like he doesn't want to let go.

"Minhyuk.. Listen to what I wanna say first. Okay? And don't  interrupt me. Understand?"

Minhyuk quickly nodded his head and looked down at their intertwined hands shyly. The action making Wonho smile widely. Wonho started to rubbed his thumb against Minhyuk's soft hand.

"Minhyuk.. Why do you think I want to hate you? Seriously? That was the last thing I want to do to you. I-I.. I love you too. I've been crushing over you since you come introduced yourself happily years ago. You know how am I. I can't express myself very well. I was this close to kiss you whenever you doing cute stuff in front of me. When you hurt your knee back then, you don't know how worried and sad I am. I feels like I want to keep you from the bad things in this world. I just want you to know that my feeling for you is not a fake. It's real.."

After Wonho confessed what he has kept in his heart, he feels so relieved. He then waiting for Minhyuk to say anything to him but the younger just silent. He looked up, seeing the younger was crying silently while looking down on his lap. Wonho shocked. He quickly stand up from his seat and went to sit beside the younger. He slowly push Minhyuk's chin up and gently wiped the tears that comes through the younger's beautiful eyes.

"Hey, Minnie.. Why are you crying?" Wonho asked softly and hold the younger's cheeks gently.

Minhyuk looked at Wonho's face and suddenly he chuckled. "I-I just.. I just can't believes this is happening to me.." Minhyuk said in his raspy voice because of the crying and smile cutely at Wonho making the older can't stop himself from kissing the younger's alluring lips.

Minhyuk freeze when he felt something's warm against his lips. Minutes later he's relax when Wonho pulled his body closer and deeper the kiss. The kiss is just a lips to lips kiss. No tongue, no rush. Just a simple yet sweet kiss. After that, Wonho pulled away from the younger, making the younger whined cutely.

Wonho stare at Minhyuk's face. He push away the younger's bang backwards and kiss Minhyuk's forehead sweetly. 

"So..."

"So..." Minhyuk copied while chuckled cutely. He looked at Wonho slightly and steal a peck on the older's lips while smile brightly.

"I love you hyung.."

Wonho looked at Minhyuk with wide eyes. He immediately smile too when he saw how Minhyuk was so happy right now. Wonho then pulled the younger closer, and smile slyly.

"I love you more.." after that, Wonho kiss Minhyuk softly, taking his time to taste Minhyuk's moist lips. He can feels Minhyuk was smile against his lips and that make him forget about his surrounding. 

After like eternity, Wonho pulled away from Minhyuk and look at the younger hardly. Minhyuk's cheeks was red, his lips wear swollen because of the kiss and Minhyuk was smile so brightly, showing his eye smile at him.

"I seriously love you Minhyuk. You're stuck with me. You can't go anywhere. Do you understand?"

Wonho said seriously while putting his forehead against the younger and stare at his eyes. Minhyuk looked at Wonho and smile happily.

"Don't worry hyung. I won't go anywhere.."

Wonho looked at Minhyuk and laughed slightly. He then pulled the younger closer and hugged him tight. He seriously won't let the younger go. No matter what people say.

xx

"Hyung! I'm so happy right now! Like so so so happy! Do you happy hyung?"

Minhyuk said happily while skipping around the older while still holding the older's hand tightly. Wonho looked at Minhyuk and laughed loudly seeing the younger were so hyper after their 'little date' early.

"Of course I'm happy. I'm with you. I always happy."

Minhyuk looked at Wonho and laughed cutely while cover his mouth. "Hyung, I'm not Monbebe. Stop with you cheesy line.." Minhyuk said while walking beside his lover.

"Well, you're my boyfriend. You like it or not, you need to bare it..." 

Wonho said while kissing Minhyuk's nose, making the younger smile shyly. "Well, I didn't say that I don't like it..." Minhyuk said shyly while swinging their intertwined hands. Wonho smile warmly seeing how shy and cute Minhyuk right now.

"Aishh.. Stop being so cute Minhyuk! I might not bringing you back home..."

 Minhyuk looked at Wonho with wide eyes. He quickly break off their intertwined hands and run away from the older. "You! Pervert! I'm going home!"

Wonho laughed loudly at the back. He seriously gonna kept in his mind that he will teased the younger again if this was the reaction he get.

"Minhyuk! I'm just kidding! Wait up!" Wonho shout while laughing. He quickly run to the younger, afraid that something happen to him. They just been together like 30 minutes ago but Wonho already become more possessive than before towards the younger. I guess this what love is...


	2. Tragedy Part I [ShowHyuk]

"Minhyuk... Where are you? You know what time is it?"

Hyunwoo asked the younger on the other side of the call softly. He can hear the younger chuckled happily. Hyunwoo hiss silently.  _This brat! Seriously!_

"I know. I know. I'm on my way home. Don't worry hyung. I'll be there in 30 minutes like that. Okay? You guys can eat without me. Something happen to my brother. I have to take care of him first. I'm sorry hyung.."

Hyunwoo sigh again. He looks at his members who already excited to celebrate their 700th days anniversary. He looks beside him, seeing Hoseok looks at him worriedly.

"Okay Min. But remember to be careful okay? I don't want you to get hurt again."

Hyunwoo said worried. He can't help to feels worried about the younger. He can feels something's not right today.

"Okay hyung. I will. Promise. Please say to the others I love them. I will call you when I'm on the way home. I have to go now. Love you hyung~"

After that, Minhyuk hang up and Hyunwoo stare at his phone silently, didn't notice Hoseok who sit next to him, stare at him with worried eyes.

"Hyunwoo? Are you okay?"

Hyunwoo startled. He looks beside him and saw Hoseok stare at him hard. Hyunwoo sigh helplessly. He look at his phone back while say, "No. I'm worried. About Minhyuk. He's alone out there. And I'm scared something will happen to him."

Hyunwoo tells Hoseok what he feels. He looks back at the latter and saw he looks at him with his wide eyes. "Minhyuk said he can't be with us right now. He might be late. Something happen to his brother and he have to take care of him for awhile."

"Really? Is everything's okay with his brother?" Hoseok asked worriedly.

Hyunwoo shake his head slowly. "I don't know. He doesn't tell me. He just said he might be late and he want us to eat first."

Hoseok nodded his head. "If that so, we just eat first. But let the cake aside. We will eat the cake together with Minhyuk. I'm sure he will be okay. He's an independent guy. He will call us if anything happen right? So don't make that kind of face. About Minhyuk, let just me told them. okay?"

Hoseok said gently, trying to comfort the worried leader. Hyunwoo smile warmly at Hoseok and stand up from the couch with him. "Alright. Thank you Hoseok."

Hosoek looks back at Hyunwo and smile cute. "No problem."

•••

"Eomma... is anything you want me to do before I go back to my dorm?"

Minhyuk asked her mother who busy doing something in the kitchen. Mrs. Lee looked at her son and smile warmly. "For now, no Minnie. you can go back to your dorm. I heard you gonna celebrate your 700th days anniversary right? You should go now.."

Minhyuk looked at his mother and smile cutely. He hugged his mother tightly and kiss his mother's cheeks. "Okay eomma~~ I'll go first okay? If anything, don't hesitate to call me okay? I love you~"

Mrs. Lee patted her son's back gently and kiss his cheeks back. "I love you more Minhyuk. Be careful on your way to your dorm okay?"

Minhyuk grabbed his jacket and smile brightly at her mother. "Of course eomma! I promise! I love you!"

After that he went out from his house happily, didn't know what will happen to him next...

_** Monsta ** _ _**  X's Dorm ** _

"Hyung... Minhyuk hyung didn't call you yet?"

Jooheon asked the leader curiously. Hyunwoo who suddenly didn't have appetite to eat, looks at the rapper. "No.. don't worry. If anything happen, he will call me."

Hyunwoo said calmly even though he was being anxious about Minhyuk. He looks beside him, seeing Hoseok looks at him with knowing look. Hyunwoo sigh heavily and try to eat but then suddenly, he heard his phone ring at the living room. He quickly run to the living room and pick up the call.

"Minhyuk? Where are y-"

"H-Hyung.. Help!"

Hyunwoo freeze. He looked at the clock hanging in the living room panic and focus back at his phone. "Minhyuk? What happen? Are you okay? Where are you right now?"

Hyunwoo bombarded the younger with questions but all he get is crying sound. He's getting worried. He looks behind him, seeing his other members already stand there, looking so worried. He inhale deeply, trying to calm down his racing heart.

"Okay2.. calm down Minhyuk. Okay.. I want you to tell me where you are and what's happening?"

Once Hyunwoo asked that, he heard a deep breathe coming from the younger and a cry sound.

"I-I.. I'm on the way to the dorm and suddenly a group of man chasing me.. I'm scared hyung.. please help me.. They have weapons.."

Minhyuk said while crying and Hyunwoo can't help to feels worried and anxious in the same time. "Okay2.. I'm going to you right now. Can you tell me you location?"

Hyunwoo said while grabbing his jacket and he looks at his others members.  _I_ _'m going to fetch_ _Minhyuk_ _. Stay at home safely._  Hyunwoo mouth at his members and they just nodded their head.

After that, Hyunwoo run out from the dorm while still holding the phone. "Minhyuk, are you there?"

He asked worried because he can't hear anything from the younger. Then suddenly he heard a breathing sound. He sigh relieved when he knows that Minhyuk is still with him. "Minhyuk?"

"H-Hyung.. P-Please hurry.. I'm scared.. They are creepy and big and they want me.. Hyu-"

"Hey pretty.. Finally found you~"

Hyunwoo stopped walking when he heard other voice. He breathe hardly. He grip his phone tightly until his knuckles turns white.

"Minhyuk.. Tell me where are you.. Do you see anything familiar around you?"

Hyunwoo asked worriedly while still running near the neighborhood. He can heard laughter and crying.

"NO! Stop! H-Hyung.. I-I.. I saw a café in front of the alley. N-Name.. CANDYLICIOUS! H-Hyung.. It's a café that we always go.. I-I.. LET ME GO!!"

Hyunwoo stop breathing for awhile when he listen to Minhyuk's screaming. He quickly remember about the café. He run towards where the café is and when he stand in front of the café, he breathing hardly.

He look around him and then he found the dark alley that Minhyuk mention early. He quickly run to the alley and when he arrived, he heard Minhyuk screaming again.

"I SAID STOP TOUCHING ME!"

"Hey.. Don't playing so hard to get. Let's have some fun, shall we? Look.. That mark looks so pretty on your pale neck.."

One of the guy said while touching Minhyuk's neck and Minhyuk immediately pulls back from the guy.

"Hey, don't fight pretty boy. We just-"

"LET HIM GO!"

Minhyuk and the guys stop whatever they doing and look at Hyunwoo who already stand proudly at the entrance of the alley.

"Hey tough boy. If you want him too, you need to takes turn." One of the guy said sassily while holding Minhyuk's at his arms hardly making Minhyuk whimpered in pain.

"I SAID LET HIM GO YOU FOOLS!"

Hyunwoo shout angrily and punch one of the guy near him. The guy who holds Minhyuk early were shaking frighten. He quickly let go of Minhyuk and want to run away but Hyunwoo doesn't let him.

"Where do you wanna go?"

Hyunwoo said while holding tight the guy's arm making he shout painfully.

Hyunwoo doesn't see anything around him. All he can see is the guy. He even didn't hear Minhyuk shout his name.

"HYUNG! PLEASE STOP!"

Hyunwoo still holding the guy's arm. His eyes were already red because he held his anger. He was going to punch the guy's face but then he feels someone touch his arms.

He blink his eyes and suddenly he remember what just happening. He immediately let go of the guy and that guy immediately run away from the alley.

"H-Hyung.."

Hyunwoo shook his head aside and saw Minhyuk was standing near the wall, shaking with fear. He walk closer to the younger and almost immediately Minhyuk run to him and hugged him tight while crying.

"Shhh.. It's okay. You're safe now. I'm here. I would never let anything happen to you."

Hyunwoo said softly while caressing Minhyuk's head gently. He can feels Minhyuk is still shaking in fear. He then pulled the younger away from him and scan the younger's body.

"Minhyuk, did you hurt anywhere? Did they hurt you?"

Minhyuk look up at Hyunwoo and shake his head slowly. "T-They didn't manage to hurt me. B-But one of the guy bite my neck before you come.."

Minhyuk said still shaking. Hyunwoo's eyes wide suddenly. He turned Minhyuk's head aside and look at his neck. He saw a bite mark on the younger's neck. It's already turn purple. Hyunwoo can feels his blood boil inside him. He breathe heavily. He didn't notice that he already grip Minhyuk's arms tightly making the younger whimpered painfully.

"H-Hyung.. H-Hurt.."

Hyunwoo blinks his eyes and focus back at Minhyuk who looks so scared. He sigh and pulled the younger to his chest. "I'm sorry for coming late." Hyunwoo whispered to the younger's ear making Minhyuk sigh and hugged the leader tightly.

"It's okay hyung. At least you come. If you not coming, I don't know what will happen to me.."

Minhyuk said softly making Hyunwoo feels more guilty. Even though the younger have already experience a tragedy in his life, he still think positive and never let his members down. That's why Hyunwoo always fond with the younger.

"Okay.. Now, let's go home."

Hyunwoo said while take off his jacket and wear it to the younger's thin figure. Minhyuk look at him with his puppy eyes. Hyunwoo can't stop to feels like he want to protect the younger from any danger.

"Come.. We go home and meet the others."

Hyunwoi said while pull out his hand for the younger to grab it. Minhyuk look at him and his hand shortly. Minhyuk then grab his hand tightly and stay beside him a little bit closer than usual. Hyunwoo smile warmly at the younger and start walking back to their dorm.

•••

Once they arrive at their dorm, Hyunwoo and Minhyuk was standing in front of the dorm's door. Hyunwoo look at Minhyuk who standing next to him, looks so vulnerable and small. He hugged the younger shortly while say, "Don't worry. You're safe now. Okay?"

Minhyuk look at his leader and nodded his head slowly. He inhale deeply and look back at the door. Hyunwoo then punch in the code and when he heard a 'click' sound, he open the door slowly.

"I'm home.."

Once Hyunwoo said that 2 words, the others almost immediately run to the door, looking at Minhyuk.

"Omg! Minhyuk! Are you okay?"

Hoseok the first one to asked the younger but Minhyuk just giving a small smile. He looks at the others slightly and say, "I'm fine. I'm sorry for worrying you guys.." Minhyuk said with his small and insecure voice.

Hoseok want to asked again but Hyunwoo managed to stop him. "Hoseok-ah.. Let just give him some time to rest okay? I will tell you guys all you wanna know after this. Let me send him to rest first."

Hyunwoo said gently to his worried members. The others look at him weirdly but they still give a way for him. Hyunwoo smile thankfully at his understanding members and look beside him.

"Why don't you rest for awhile okay?"

Hyunwoo said to Minhyuk who looks so lost. Minhyuk pouted his lips cutely and say, "What about our anniversary celebration?"

Hyunwoo smile warmly at him. He caress Minhyuk's hair gently and say, "About that, don't you worry. We can celebrate it later. Right?"

He said while looking at the others who still standing, looking at them. They looks at Minhyuk with worried eyes and nodded their head, agree about what Hyunwoo just said. Kihyun then come to Minhyuk and holds his cold hands.

"Yeah.. You don't need to worry about that. What you need to do is to rest okay?"

Minhyuk looks at Kihyun and smile slightly. He pulls his hands away from Kihyun and hugged him instead. "Thank you for understanding.. And.. I'm sorry for being such a burden to you guys.."

Minhyuk said with his cracked voice, making Kihyun who shocked with that sudden hugged sigh sadly. His eyes were already pooling with tears. He seriously hate seeing Minhyuk like this. He then hugged Minhyuk back, even tighter.

"No worries. You're my friend. Don't ever think that you're a burden to us. You're not. You will never. Remember that.."

Once Kihyun said that, Minhyuk suddenly let out his tears, making Kihyun panic. He pulled away from Minhyuk and looks at him.

Minhyuk was covering his face with both of his hands while crying softly. Kihyun looks at the leader frightening. Hyunwoo shake his head and mouth, _Don't worry. He's fine. I'll take him to the room now.._

Hyunwoo then pulled the younger towards him and walk to the room, leaving Kihyun and the others in the living room.

•••

"Hyung.. Are Minhyuk hyung gonna be okay?"

Changkyun asked Hyunwoo cautiously after Hyunwoo come out from Minhyuk and Kihyun's shared room.

Hyunwoo looked at the maknae and sigh helplessly while rubbing his temple. "I don't know Changkyunie.. He.. Minhyuk.. It's too hard to explained what just happen early.."

Hoseok who sit next to him just rubbed the leader's back gently, trying to calm the leader. "Calm down hyung.. I'm sure he will be okay. Why don't we discussed about this after he's totally fine. Okay? And about our little celebration, we can do it another time. Is that alright boys?"

Hoseok asked his members softly. The others looked at each other and looks back at Hoseok while nodded their head agree.

"Okay.. Now, let's go to sleep. And Kihyun, why don't you sleep in my room for awhile.. Let Hyunwoo stay there for awhile because Minhyuk must be still afraid after what just happen to him."

Kihyun looks at Hoseok and nodded his head. After that one by one went to their perspective rooms. The last one who stay behind is Hoseok and he was staring at Hyunwoo with a knowing looks.

"Hyunwoo.. Tell me the truth. There must be something bad happen to Minhyuk right? That's why he was crying like that early?"

Hyunwoo shocked. He look at Hoseok who with trembling eyes. He doesn't know what to say. Should he tell Hoseok the truth? Or should he just wait for Minhyuk to calm down first? Hyunwoo sigh tiredly. Maybe he should tell Hoseok. He knows how worried Hoseok is when it come about Minhyuk. He look at Hoseok and look back at his hands. "H-He almost getting raped Hoseok.. They already leaving marks on his body. If.. If I was late just a second, I don't know what happen to him.. What should we do Hoseok-ah? He will be trauma from what just happen early.."

Hoseok shocked. He definitely knows that there must be be something happen to Minhyuk but he doesn't know that could be this big.

"R-Rape? W-What? M-Minhyuk? Oh my god..."

Hoseok stuttered and quickly he sit beside Hyunwoo on the couch because his feet can't take it anymore.

"H-Hyunwoo.. Y-You're joking right?"

Hosesok asked the leader, asking for confirmation. Hyunwoo look at Hoseok sadly and shake his head. "No Hoseok-ah.. I'm not joking. It's really happen."

Hoseok looks at Hyunwoo with tearing eyes. Even now he's already feels sad, how about Minhyuk? What does he feels right now?

"I guess we need to wait for tomorrow. We will discussed about this with Minhyuk whether he want our manager to know and catch that fools or he just want to stay silent. You know how he is right? He doesn't want people around him to worried about him."

Hyunwoo said while massaging his temple. He really don't know what to do because ever since he and Minhyuk come back, he can't stop remembering about the guys that hurt and cornered Minhyuk early at the dark alley. He knows even Minhyuk doesn't want people to knows what happen, he will definitely gonna hunt that guys down no matter what.

"Okay we will discussed about this tomorrow with the others.. And now I think you should go and take care of Minhyuk. I mean, look at him early. He looks so sad and scared."

Hoseok said while looking at Hyunwoo with his tearing eyes. Hyunwoo sigh and nodded his head. "Okay.. See you tomorrow then."

Hyunwoo said while stand up from the couch and walked to the shared room.


	3. Tragedy Part II [ShowHyuk]

_**The next morning** _

Hyunwoo wake up slowly. He looked besides him, saw Minhyuk who still sleeping with his hands grip tightly his shirt. Last night, after he and Hoseok decided to go to sleep, Minhyuk had a nightmare. He was tossing his head left and right while crying. He also sweating so hard. Hyunwoo had to wake him up. And when Minhyuk awake, he was staring at Hyunwoo with such a painful eyes and immediately he hugged him.

_"Hyung!! Help me! I'm scared._ _T-They_ _tried to hurt me.._ _H-Hyung_ _.."_

Minhyuk was pleading at him to save him from  _them_  and we all know who is  _them_. Hyunwoo's heart broke into pieces when Minhyuk who supposed to be their  _sunshine_  acting so broken and hurt like that.

Hyunwoo stop his daydreaming when Minhyuk suddenly moved and open his eyes slowly. His eyes were red because of the crying last night and his face looks so pale and weak.

"Hey.. How do you feels pup?"

Hyunwoo asked softly while removed the younger's hair from his eyes. Minhyuk looked at Hyunwoo with his puppy-red-eyes and pouted.

"My eyes sting. And I'm hungry.."

Hyunwoo chuckled slightly but in the same time he feels like the younger was pretending to be okay and he hate it when Minhyuk do that.

"Minnie.."

Hyunwoo called gently making Minhyuk looked at the leader, startled.

"Yes hyung?"

"Don't hide anything from me or the others okay? If you hurt, tell us. I don't like seeing you pretending like this.."

Hyunwoo said while caressing Minhyuk's cheek making the younger close his eyes while sigh heavily.

"Hyung..."

Hyunwoo startled. He look at Minhyuk who already crying. He panic. "Min.. What's wrong??"

Hyunwoo asked worriedly after he immediately sit up and pulls the younger with him. Minhyuk just shake his head and keep on crying.

"H-Hyung.. I-I'm scared. Please help me.. T-They.. T-They hurt me.. I'm dirty.."

Minhyuk said while looking at his own body while rubbing it. Minhyuk was crying and when he was starting to pulled his hair, Hyunwoo stopped him by pulling both of his hands and looks into the younger's eyes.

"Minnie! Minhyuk! Lee Minhyuk! Stop! Listen to me!"

Hyunwoo shout and when Minhyuk stopped hurting himself, Hyunwoo quickly pulls the younger into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Shush.. You're not dirty. This is not your fault. Don't blame yourself. You will be fine. Trust me. I'm here. The others also here. You're not alone. Remember that."

Minhyuk just stay silent and Hyunwoo take that chances to lean back at the headboard of the bed while pulling Minhyuk along with him. Now, Minhyuk was practically sit on his lap while hugging him tightly like a koala. If the situation is not serious like right now, Hyunwoo must have been teasing the younger for being a clingy puppy.

After like 10 minutes passes, Hyunwoo looks down on Minhyuk who already calm down from the crying but he was like a body without a soul. He was staring into spaces with his eyes wide open while he was holding tight Hyunwoo's shirt.

"Min.. Are you okay?"

Hyunwoo asked softly while glancing on the table clock.  _12:00 pm._ Minhyuk look up at his hyung and shake his head. "Hyung.. Can you promise me something?"

Hyunwoo startled with the sudden question. He look at Minhyuk who was hugging him."Sure. Anything for you. What is it?"

Hyunwoo asked while playing with Minhyuk's hair gently making the younger sigh.

"Promise me that you will never leave me alone? I'm scared hyung.."

Minhyuk said quietly while hugging Hyunwoo closer as he can. Hyunwoo was stunned, shock and he doesn't know what to say. The younger was practically scared from what just happen to him and as the hyung and also the leader, Hyunwoo feels guilty from what just happen.

"I'm sorry pup for not protecting you.."

Hyunwoo said sadly while kissing Minhyuk's head gently. He seriously feels so guilty for what just happen to Minhyuk.

Minhyuk then suddenly looks up at Hyunwoo with his red eyes. He then sit on Hyunwoo's lap properly while holding Hyunwoo's cheeks with his cold hands and sigh.

"It's not your fault hyung. Like you say early, it's not my fault and it's also not your fault. So, please don't blame yourself for what just happen to me. I-I'm fine. Apparently. Maybe in 2 days I will be Minhyuk that you guys know. Maybe not now but I will. So, I don't want you to say like that again. I was so grateful that you come and save me from them. When I heard you scream at them to let me go, you don't know how relieved I feels that time. Sometimes, I feels so guilty because every time I got into trouble, the first person who come and save me is you. I'm sorry if I have burden you.."

Minhyuk said quietly while looking down on Hyunwoo's chest making Hyunwoo who still shocked with the younger's position and confession, smile warmly.

"Pup.. Hey look at me.."

Hyunwoo called while pushing Minhyuk's chin up and make the younger looks at him. Hyunwoo then scan Minhyuk's face. His eyes were swollen because of crying early. His cheeks were red, also his tip of nose. His rosy lips looks so tempting making Hyunwoo gulped nervously. He looks back at Minhyuk's eyes and pulls him closer making the younger let out a startled noise.

"Minhyuk.. Don't you ever think like that. You are never and will never be a burden to me. I.. I like you actually. That's why when you in trouble or you get hurt or someone hurt you I will be the first one to worried. I never tell this to anyone even to you because I'm afraid that you might not have the same feeling like mine. And also I'm afraid that you might hate me because of my feeling towards you. I like - no I love you. Ever since you come in and talk to me first, I have this kind of feeling that I can't explained. I thought it just a feeling that will go away after that but it isn't."

Hyunwoo said while looking at his hands that circling around Minhyuk's waist. Minhyuk who stunned with the leader's confession, just quiet without saying a word.

"Why?"

Hyunwoo startled. He looks up at Minhyuk who already staring at him. "W-What?"

Minhyuk then suddenly look around the room nervously. "W-Why me? What makes you love me? I don't have anything.. I'm not good at dancing. I'm not good at singing. I have nothing. Why would you like someone like me? There are plenty of people out there who talented, good and perfect than me. Why would you choose me?"

Minhyuk said softly while his fingers was playing with Hyunwoo's that was on his waist. Hyunwoo was shocked when he listen at what the younger has said. He then pulls his hands away from the younger's waist and pull the younger down from his lap to sit on the bed instead. He then grabbed the younger's hands and hold it tightly.

"Lee Minhyuk.. Listen carefully what I'm about to say. Don't say a word or interrupt me. Understand?"

Minhyuk startled slightly with the seriousness of the leader and he immediately nodded his head.

Hyunwoo smile widely. "Good. Okay. First, where should I start? Hmmmm.. You know, you have everything that I want to have."

Minhyuk shocked. He was going to open his mouth but then he saw how Hyunwoo stare darkly at him, making him close it back.

"Like I said early, you have everything that I want to. You're talkative. You have so much energy even though we're tired with our schedule and the other things. You have confident that will never fly away. You always smile. Like a sun. Sometimes I feels envious with you. Because, you know how I am. My nickname is a Robot. I don't really social that much. I'm awkward at almost every people that I meet. I don't have any confident in myself like you. So, when I first saw you, I was amazed actually."

"Amazed?" Minhyuk said shockingly.

"Hey! What did I told you about that? Don't interrupt me.."

Hyunwoo warned the younger making the younger chuckled cutely and cover his mouth with his hands and nodded his head slowly.

"Okay.. Continue. So... Hah! Amazed. Yeah.. I was amazed because you looks so handsome and beautiful and the way you greet me with that shining smile makes my heart skips a beat. I actually don't know how that happen. It's just happen. Then, after that, we become close. And then along that, I got to know that you are actually a clingy type of guy. You always find a way to touch people around you. Like, holding hands, hi-five someone, hug from behind, side hug and lots of things. You might be curious how I know about this right?"

Hyunwoo asked Minhyuk who looking at him with wide eyes. Minhyuk quickly nodded his head cutely making Hyunwoo laugh. He pulls the younger closer to him, so that Minhyuk also leaning on the headboard besides him.

"Actually, ever since I know you, I always has an eye for you. My eyes always found a way to look and stare at you. That's why every time you have a problem, I'm the first to know. Others might think maybe because I'm the oldest and I was like a leader to you guys, that I always has an eye towards all of you. But actually, my eyes always looks for you. You just like have some kind of aura that makes me feels so protective towards you."

Hyunwoo said with a wide smile while playing with Minhyuk's hair. Minhyuk who leaning on the headboard, suddenly hide his face against Hyunwoo's shoulder making the older startled. At first Hyunwoo was scared that Minhyuk might feels hurt somewhere but when he heard the younger chuckled cutely against his shoulder, he sigh relieved.

"What that laugh for?"

Minhyuk then bring his head up and stared at Hyunwoo with bright smile like a sun that makes Hyunwoo stunned. "I just.. I just can't deal with you being so romantic and cheesy like this.."

Minhyuk said while chuckled again making Hyunwoo laughed too. He then pulled the younger onto his lap suddenly making Minhyuk let out shout and before he can say or do anything to stop the leader, Hyunwoo already holding his face closer and keep an eye contact with him. Minhyuk suddenly feels shy. His cheeks started to blush and he want to look away from the strong gaze of the leader but it has something that prevent him.

"Lee Minhyuk.." Hyunwoo call.

Minhyuk gulped nervously. "Y-Yes h-hyung?" Minhyuk can't help to stuttered.

Hyunwoo stare at Minhyuk's beautiful face with two gentle eyes. He scan from his eyes, his nose, his rosy cheeks and lastly to his tempting lips.

"Minhyuk, I love you.."

Minhyuk stopped breathing. He stared at Hyunwoo with wide eyes. "W-What did you just s-say?" Minhyuk asked for confused.

Hyunwoo laugh seeing the younger's shock face. He then holds Minhyuk's face closer to him and steal a peck on the younger's lips. It's happen so fast, until Minhyuk can't even managed to blink his eyes.

"W-What? H-How? Y-You.." Minhyuk stuttered while holding his lips. Hyunwoo laugh again and smile widely at the younger.

"I love you. I love you Lee Minhyuk. My sunshine, my happiness, my everything.."

Hyunwoo confessed making Minhyuk suddenly cry. He cried while smiling so wide making Hyunwoo smile too.

"Hyung.."

Minhyuk said suddenly making Hyunwoo stopped smiling at focus at the younger seriously.

"Yes Minhyuk?"

Minhyuk looks at Hyunwoo with such a adoring eyes and hugged him tight. "Hyung.. Thank you hyung.. For loving me. I can't believed someone like you will loving me, someone who don't even have anything but my handsome face."

Hyunwoo laugh when Minhyuk just said that he's handsome. He then hugged Minhyuk tightly as he can while smiling so wide.

"Minhyuk, Minhyuk, Minhyuk.. You're everything to me. Don't say that you're nothing. Because you're everything to me, to Monsta X. Okay?"

Hyunwoo said gently. Minhyuk looks at Hyunwoo and smile cutely. He then kiss Hyunwoo's lips gently. "Oh! And hyung.. I love you too.."

Hyunwoo can't be any happier than this moment. He hugged Minhyuk tightly and wish the time stop for awhile. But then suddenly he remember something.

He pulled his-now-boyfriend away from his body for awhile and stare at him seriously. "Minhyuk.. I need to talked to you about something."

Minhyuk nervously look at the leader. "A-About what?"

Hyunwoo bite his lips nervously. He seriously don't want to talk about it right now but it's serious. He have to.

"About yesterday.."

Once Hyunwoo said that, Minhyuk eyes immediately wide open and he started to shake.

"Minhyuk.. We need to tell our manager. We need to. We need to find all of them. They need to get their punishment for what have they done to you!"

Hyunwoo said seriously making Minhyuk trembling in fear. "B-But.. H-Hyung.. T-They.. They hurt me. They leave their marks on me. I don't want people to know. They will hate me. I'm d-dirty.."

Minhyuk said while crying making Hyunwoo quickly hugged him. "No babe. No. You're not dirty and will never be. It's not your fault. I'm sure they will understand. And even they hate you, you have me. You have the other members. We will never leave you and never hate you. Remember that.."

After Hyunwoo said that, Minhyuk just keep crying without saying anything. Hyunwoo just let the younger let out all the tears that he had keep in. After like 20 minutes, Minhyuk start to calm but he still lean on Hyunwoo's chest.

"Min.. Baby?"

"Y-Yeah..?"

"You okay?"

Minhyuk pulled away from from Hyunwoo and stare at the latter's eyes. Minhyuk sigh heavily and wiped his tears with the sleeve of his shirt cutely, making Hyunwoo squealed inside because his boyfriend is totally the cutest. 

"I'm fine.. I think... Hyunwoo..."

Hyunwoo smile warmly at the younger who already sitting on his lap while brushing off the younger's bang from his eyes.

"Yes sweetheart?"

Minhyuk then suddenly become nervous. He started to play with the leader's shirt and sigh helplessly, making the leader worried once again.

"H-Hyung.. I-If I.. I-If I ever tell manager hyung about this, y-you will be with me r-right?"

Hyunwoo stopped breathing for awhile when he heard properly what the younger has said. He then took the younger's hands and kiss it so gently and smile at him. "Min.. Baby.. Of course I will be with you. Forever. Where else do I be? Don't worry. If you not ready, we can tell manager hyung later but we need to tell the others. Is that alright with you?"

Minhyuk looked at the older and shake his head slowly. "N-No... I want to tell manager hyung. I need to tell him. If I'm not telling him now, it possible something will happen again to me right? And no one knows about it except you and no one will ever help me.. I'm scared that if something like that happen again to me, but you're not there to save me and I-I.."

Minhyuk started to cry again making the leader shed some tears. Minhyuk is known as their sunshine. Their happy virus that always shine, that always smile to them and makes the group happier with his jokes. But now, seeing him crying, feels insecure about his surrounding making Hyunwoo sad.

"Shhh.. Baby.. Don't cry. You will be fine. I will always be here to save you. The others too. You're not alone. Remember that. You always have me, your family and the others. Don't worry about anything else. You just worried about your health and the other things just give it to me to handle it. Okay?"

Minhyuk look up at Hyunwoo who smile so warmly at him. He cupped both of the leader's cheeks and kiss his lips gently before pulled away afterward. "Thank you for everything. You know I love you right?"

Hyunwoo smile so wide until his eyes disappeared. He pulled the younger closer and kiss him but longer this time. Once he pulls away, he say something that makes Minhyuk show his usually smile.

_"No.. I should thank you. For coming into my life and make it brighter day by day. And... I love you more. More that you ever imagine.."_

After that, Minhyuk and Hyunwoo come out from the room and meet with 5 boys who waiting for them in the living room. Minhyuk stand beside Hyunwoo awkwardly and nervous while the leader was holding tight his hand.

"Errrr... Good afternoon?"

Minhyuk said while smile sheepishly at his members making the others sigh relieved and Wonho is the first one who stand up and went to Minhyuk to hugged him tightly as he can making the younger laughed.

"Hyung.. You're crushing meeee!" Minhyuk whined cutely making the older let go of the younger and look at him with tearing eyes. Minhyuk smile seeing his hyung's cry. He knows among of them, Wonho is the easiest member to cry and have the softest heart. Minhyuk then wiped Wonho's eyes with his thumb gently while still smiling at him.

"Hyung.. Why are you crying??"

Wonho can't help himself to hugged the younger back while sobbing against the younger's neck. "I'm happy to see your smile again.."

Once Wonho said that, Minhyuk chuckled slightly. "I know.. I'm sorry for yesterday.. You must be very worried about me right? But I'm fine now. Why don't we sit with the others and I will tell you whatever you wanna knows okay?"

Minhyuk said softly like he always do. Even though Wonho is older than Minhyuk, but Minhyuk always have this kind of charm that make people feels calm around him. "Okay.." Wonho said while wiping his tears making the younger laugh.

"You such a cry baby hyung.. We need to protect you at all cost!" Minhyuk tease and quickly he hide behind Hyunwoo when he saw the older want to hit him.

"You! Aish!!"

Wonho said frustrated making Minhyuk giggle cutely behind Hyunwoo. "Okay2.. I'm sorry hyung.. Let's sit down first okay. Calm yourself down first and then we can start our talk.."

Minhyuk said while dragging Wonho to ait on the couch next to him and smile cutely at the others. "Wow.. Hyungwon is already up. Who the one that wake him up so early??"

Minhyuk said while looking at Hyungwon making the younger clicked his tongue annoyingly at the older.

"Shut up!"

"Oops! My mistake! Sorry.. Hehehhe.."

After Minhyuk said that, the others were staring at him. Like waiting for him to talk. Minhyuk looked at his members nervously and he started to play with his fingers. Hyunwoo noticed this, and he quickly sit behind Minhyuk and back hugged him. "You can do it.. I'm right here.. Don't worry.."

Minhyuk look at his back and sigh. He take a deep breathe and look back at his members who looks so weird seeing Hyunwoo was so close to him. He started to let out a chuckled, making his members shocked.

"I'm sorry.. So.. Errrmm.. What do you wanna know???"

"What happen to you yesterday??"

Changkyun asked suddenly making Minhyuk startled. He look at the maknae and smile slightly. "Yesterday?? Errmmm.. How should I tell you.. Errm.. First of all, I need you guys to calm down. Don't panic and listen to me until I finished. Okay??"

Once Minhyuk said that, the others started to feels anxious. Minhyuk's face started to pale and he was trembling in Hyunwoo's hug.

"Okay.. Something bad has happen to me yesterday... And.. And.."

"And I need you guys to help him overcome his trauma by stay by his side."

Hyunwoo cut Minhyuk's sentence making the younger looked at the leader panic. Hyunwoo just smile at him and caress the younger's hand that he was holding. "Yes. Something bad has happen to Minhyuk. It's... A group of boys tried to raped him in a dark alley."

The others shocked when they heard what just the leader just said. Minhyuk was already looking down at his lap and Wonho who already know from the leader yesterday shed some tears. He hold Minhyuk's hands and bring it to his own lap.

"Minhyuk-ah..."

Minhyuk look up at his hyung and it shocked the others. Minhyuk's eyes were red and full of tears. His eyes looks so sad and scared and empty. It's doesn't feels like Minhyuk that they known. 

"H-Hyung.. D-Don't worry about me... I'm fine.." Minhyuk said while trembling, making the older launch forward to the younger and hugged him tightly as he can. Once Wonho hugged him, Minhyuk immediately cry his eyes out. He really scared right now. He scared that the guys from yesterday will hunt him and hurt his members too. 

"Shhh.. Don't cry.. You're safe with us. We will never let anything happen to you again."

Wonho said with his calming voice making Minhyuk nodded his head but still hugging the older. The others who still shocked about the news, just staring at Minhyuk with sad eyes. Once Minhyuk calm down, he pulled away from the older and wiped his tears with his sleeve while pouting cutely. 

"I'm sorry for making you guys worried.."

Minhyuk said making Kihyun who sat next to Wonho stand up and kneel in front of him. "Yes.. Of course we are worried. You are our sunshine. Our happiness. But after we know what just happen to you, our worried increasing and maybe next time, we should prevent you from going out alone. Okay?"

Minhyuk looked at Kihyun who staring at him with worried and calm eyes. Minhyuk's lips started to curved a smile and he nodded his head cutely. "Okay.. No more walking alone." Kihyun smile widely and ruffling Minhyuk's hair making the latter hiss at him angrily but in a cute way.

"Hyungggg~ Look at him!" Minhyuk whined at Hyunwoo who just laughing at at them. 

"I hate all of you.." Minhyuk mumbled while pouted cutely. His hair was already messy because of Kihyun, his eyes were puffy and swollen because of the crying scene early and his cheeks were pink.

"We love you too hyung~~" Jooheon and Changkyun said unison making Minhyuk pouted even more and bring more laughter in the room.

 

**_ At night.. _ **

"I've already call manager hyung that we want to meet him. Me and Minhyuk will go and talk to him about this and you guys stay at home safely okay?"

Hyunwoo said while looking at his members who already laying on Minhyuk's bed while the owner were standing beside the leader with a unpredictable face. Hyunwoo knows that the younger was scared, so he grabbed Minhyuk's hand and hold it tight.

"Don't worry. You're not alone anymore. I'm here okay?" 

Minhyuk look at the leader and sigh relieved. "Okay.."

After that, Hyunwoo and Minhyuk went to meet their manager at the company with their CEO. Along the walked, Minhyuk can't help to trembling. He scared. What will his CEO said? Will he kicked him out from the group? Minhyuk can't help to think negatively about what might happen when they meet their CEO and their manager. 

Before Minhyuk can think even further, someone stop his track and pull him backward making him yelped shockingly. "Wh-"

"Minhyuk..."

Minhyuk looked up and saw Hyunwoo was staring hard at him. Minhyuk gulped nervously because he knew that the leader knew what he was thinking early. He's like an open book to Hyunwoo. The leader knows what he was thinking by just looking at his eyes. That's why he doesn't like looking at people's eyes because he knows that people will knows about his hidden feelings whenever they looks at his eyes.

"H-Hyung..."

"Shhh.. everything's gonna be fine. Don't worry. I'm here right? I will protect you whatever happen. Understand? You need to trust me and also trust yourself baby.." Hyunwoo said sweetly while caressing Minhyuk's cheeks making the younger close his eyes while sighing.

"I know.. I'm sorry hyung.." Minhyuk said once he open his eyes and stare at Hyunwoo's eyes.

Hyunwoo looked at the younger and pulls him closer and kiss him on the lips sweetly and soft. "It's okay Min. Don't need to apologize. I understand. Come on. Let's go inside."

Hyunwoo said and pulled the younger inside the building and went straight to the meeting room.

 

**_ At the dorm.. _ **

"Hyung.. why they took so long to come back??? I'm worried hyung..." Kihyun said to Wonho while passing back and forth in the living room making the older dizzy. 

"Ki.. Stop passing in front of me. Can you calm down a bit? They will be fine. Minhyuk will be fine. Hyunwoo is with him right?"

Kihyun looked at Wonho while biting his fingernails nervously. He then take a sit next to Wonho and sigh heavily. "I know, I know.. But I can't stop worrying about Minhyuk. He will be fine right?"

Wonho sigh and ruffled Kihyun's hair. "I know. I'm worried too. But let just pray that everything will be okay."

After that, suddenly they heard the front door open and appeared Hyunwoo and Minhyuk who looked so tired and sleepy. Minhyuk looked at Wonho and Kihyun who sit on the couch, staring worriedly at him. He quickly went to them and slumped his body in the middle and sigh heavily.

"I'm tired, sleepy, hungryyyyy~~" Minhyuk whined cutely while storming his feet on the floor and lean his head on Kihyun's shoulder.

"How was the meeting? Everything's okay?" Wonho asked softly while caressing Minhyuk's hair gently. Minhyuk looked at Wonho slightly and pointing his finger at Hyunwoo with a pout. "Ask him... I'm too tired to speak right noooow.." Minhyuk said while yawning and lean even more on Kihyun's shoulder making the latter sigh.

"Minhyuk-ah.. Go sleep in our room. Come on.." Kihyun said while dragging the half-awake boy making the latter whined.

"Don't want.. Too tired.. Just let me sleep here.." Minhyuk said sleepily and put his head on the couch where Kihyun was sitting early. Kihyun was going to scold Minhyuk but Hyunwoo come and interrupt him.

"It's okay.. I will bring him to the room. You and Wonho wait here. After I put him in his bed, I'll come back to tell you guys about early." Hyunwoo said while walking closer to Minhyuk who already went to his dreamland. Hyunwoo pick the younger up bridal style and went to the younger's shared room. After he make sure Minhyuk was in comfortable position, he went out to the living room.

"So... Here the things.."

Hyunwoo tells them what's actually happen. He tells them that after he tell their CEO and their manager, both of them were shocked and so worried about Minhyuk. They then decided to take an action about what just happen to Minhyuk and Minhyuk was scared suddenly. He doesn't want people to know about this and their CEO was thinking so hard. Then, he decide that he will asked his people to find the guys who did that to Minhyuk secretly without people knowing. And he will increase the security for Monsta X wherever they go. After all of that, their CEO suddenly come to Minhyuk and hugged him while say, "Don't worry. I will make sure to catch them.." making Minhyuk cry again.

"Wow.. so what happen next?" Kihyun asked.

"Well.. We have to wait until the guys get caught. Until then, we need to keep an eye on Minhyuk." Hyunwoo said.

Kihyun and Wonho just nodded their head understand. And suddenly Kihyun asked the leader making him startled. 

_"Hyung.. are you and Minhyuk together?"_

Hyunwoo looked at Wonho and Kihyun with wide eyes. "Yeah.. Just this morning.. Are you guys mad?"

Kihyun looked at Wonho and smile widely. "Noo.. Of course not. We're happy that you guys finally together."

"Finally?"

"Yeah. Finally. We've seen how you're so soft and sweet towards Minhyuk and we don't want any other than making you guys together. Finally, our dream comes true."

Hyunwoo laughed seeing Kihyun and Wonho smile sheepishly at him. "You guys are so ridiculous. Come on, let's go to sleep."

"Okay.. I will sleep at your bed tonight hyung.." Kihyun said to Hyunwoo making the older furrowed his brows confusedly. 

"Eh? Wh- Yoo Kihyun!"

Kihyun laughed brightly and run towards Wonho and Hyunwoo's shared room. Hyunwoo was going to chased the younger but Wonho stopped him. "Aww.. Come on Hyunwoo.. we just giving you some times with Minmoong.. Do take our small present.. Good night!"

With that, Wonho also run to his room, leaving the leader stand in the middle of the room, confusedly.  _Seriously these two! Aish!_  Hyunwoo think while chuckled and when to Minhyuk's room.

 

**_ One week later.. _ **

The guys that attacked Minhyuk the other day were already get caught and they will receive punishment on what they have done to Minhyuk. 

For Minhyuk and Hyunwoo, they were laying on the bed lazily because the others were out for lunch, leaving them alone in their dorm.

"Hyung..."

Hyunwoo looked at Minhyuk who leaning his back on the leader's chest. He hugged the younger from behind and nuzzle his nose against the younger's soft neck. "Yes baby?"

Minhyuk tilt his head aside and stare at Hyunwoo's eyes. "Thank you for everything.."

Hyunwoo smile and peck the younger's lips. "Anything for you Min.. Anything for you." 

Minhyuk smile so wide and brightly, making the leader think that he will do anything to keep that smile on Minhyuk's face.


	4. Hate you? Nah.. I love you more ♡ [KiHyuk]

"Yah Lee Minhyuk!"

"Yah Yoo Kihyun!"

Wonho looked at the two guys that were facing each other with burning eyes.

"Guys-"

"Aishh! I hate you!"

"Duhh! I hate you more!"

With that, both of them walked away leaving the confused Wonho who standing awkwardly in the middle of their living room.

"Oh my god.. this is tough." Wonho said while rubbing his temple.

"What's wrong hyung??"

Changkyun suddenly come out from his room while rubbing his eyes cutely. Wonho looked at the maknae, vanished all his worries about early for awhile.

"Nothing Kyun. Just the usually thing. Kihyun and Minhyuk fighting with each other.

Once Wonho mention about the two guys, Changkyun immediately wide his eyes and stare at Wonho.

"Again? Is it bad this time?"

Wonho sigh heavily. "Yeah.. totally bad. What should we do? We can't let them being like this for too long. We will having a comeback next month.."

Changkyun looked at the older with a sad face. "Hyung.. you know that we can't do anything about them. Remember last time we tried to make them up.. They almost kill each other!"

Wonho sigh heavily. He rubbed his temple, showing his stress face. "I know Kyun.. So what now?"

"I think we should just let them be. There must be something that will make them be friend again right?"

Changkyun said cutely making Wonho smile warmly at the maknae. "Okay.. but if things doesn't get better, we should do something about it."

Changkyun smile at the older while say, "Alright hyung.."

※※※

_**2 weeks later** _

Minhyuk and Kihyun are still hate each other but this time it's even worse! They can't even stand seeing each other's faces. Minhyuk become quite all of sudden and Kihyun always do things by his own.

"Minhyuk.. are you sure you are okay? I can tell manager hyung that you're not feeling well today. Just rest at the dorm."

Shownu said while feeling the younger's forehead with his palm. Shownu were so worried about the younger because he just sit on the couch, with his sweating and red face.

Minhyuk looked at the leader with his hooded eyes. "Can I? I can't barely open my eyes hyung.. my head hurt so bad.."

Minhyuk said while sniffing slightly making the others who stand around him, looking at him worriedly, including his no.1 enemy, Yoo Kihyun.

"Okay. I will inform manager hyung that you're sick. Someone will take care of you at dorm okay?"

Once Minhyuk heard that someone will take care of him at their dorm, he quickly shake his head making he sees black spot.

"N-No.. No need to take care of me. I-I'll be fine at the dorm. D-Don't worry.. I don't w-want to burden anyone.."

Minhyuk said while showing his puppy plus wet eyes to Shownu who quickly kneel in front of him while brushing away his sweating fringe.

"Are you sure pup? What if you need anything? Do you have the energy to do it by yourself? At least one of us is there to help you.."

Minhyuk looked at Shownu and nodded his head slowly. "Yes. I'll be fine. I don't want to postpone our comeback again like before.. We already postpone it for a long time before because of me.. I don't want it to happen because of me again."

"Minhyuk.. You know that it's not your fault what just happen in the past. What did I tell you about that??" Shownu said sadly when the younger, the sunshine of the group talking like that.

"B-But still.."

Shownu sigh heavily. "Okay. If that what you want. Come on. I'll send you to the car. But promise me no more blaming yourself about this. Okay?"

Minhyuk looked up at the older who already stand in front of him. Minyuk hesitantly nodded his head and smile slightly at the leader.

Shownu then pulls Minhyuk up slowly from the couch and before he can managed to stand properly, Minhyuk fall backward even before Shownu can catch him. Minhyuk can feels his body fall backward and he just wait for his body to hit the ground but it never happen. Instead he felt a hand circling around his waist to prevent him from fall.

Minhyuk who still in his drowsy state, glance behind him to see who just save him from fall and he can't believed his eyes. It's his enemy, Kihyun.

Kihyun was holding tight his waist while looking at Minhyuk who looking so confused at him.

"Are you okay?"

Kihyun asked softly making Minhyuk shed some tears because 1. Kihyun was talking to him with a soft and gentle voice and 2. Because his head were spinning making he want to vomit.

"I feels sick." 

Minhyuk said and before Kihyun can do anything, Minhyuk puke on Kihyun's shirt making the other members gasped in horror.

"Oh my god!"

Kihyun freeze on the spot. He just stare at Minhyuk and his shirt without blinking. He want to shout at Minhyuk but before he can do it, Minhyuk looked at him with his tearing eyes while say, "I'm sorry.." then he faint.

The members quickly went to Minhyuk and Wonho quickly pick him up and went towards their van. "Hyungwon, go help Kihyun with his shirt. I'll take Minhyuk to the hospital with Shownu. The others will stay here."

Kihyun who still in his shock phase, just follow Hyungwon who pulls him towards the toilet.

"Hyung.."

Kihyun looked up from his shirt and stare at Hyungwon angrily.

"What? Aishh! I'm gonna kill that guy! I don't care if he sick or not. He just puke on me. Do you see what he just do?"

Kihyun said frustrating while rubbing his shirt. "It's smell so awful! Wonnie, can you please bring me another shirt?"

Kihyun said while taking off his ruin shirt. Hyungwon quickly go outside and grabbed any clothes that he saw and bring back to Kihyun.

"Hyung.. Minhyuk hyung not doing it on purpose. You need to-"

"I don't care. I want to go to the hospital now." Kihyun said when he done changing his ruin shirt and walked pass Hyungwon who bite his lips nervously.

When Hyungwon come out from the toilet, Jooheon and Changkyun looked at him. "What's happening? Kihyun hyung looks so damn mad. Is he gonna go to-"

"Yes. He's gonna go to the hospital. Right now."

Changkyun cupped his mouth shockingly and quickly pulls Hyungwon and Jooheon's hand with him. "Quick! We need to go to the hospital right now!"

»»»

"Doctor.. is he gonna be okay?"

Wonho asked the doctor nervously because the moment they arrived at the hospital, they take Minhyuk inside the emergency room for 2 hours. Wonho and Shownu can't help being anxious about Minhyuk's health.

"Minhyuk-ssi is fine. Don't worry about him. He just too stress and he didn't eat too much for his body. Does he even eat at home?" The doctor asked Wonho and Shownu who looks so confused.

"He eat at home. Like always. Why doctor?" Shownu said while looking at Wonho with shocking face.

"Well, as far as I see his examine chart, his body didn't receive any solid food for about 48 hours. I think you should talk to him about this. Because, if he didn't eat or skips meals, his body will be weak and he will keeps on vomit."

Wonho cupped his mouth with his hand shockingly. He can't believed Minhyuk will dare to lie to them about eating.

"We.. we will talked to him about it. Thank you doctor. And, can we visit him now?"

The doctor smile at Shownu and Wonho and nodded his head. "Of course. But don't be surprise if you saw him with the oxygen mask. The mask just to help him to breathe properly. That's all."

The doctor said while opening the door for Minhyuk's room. Once they saw Minhyuk, Wonho immediately run beside Minhyuk and hold his hand, leave Shownu with the doctor at the door.

"I just leave you guys here. Let me know if you need anything."

Shownu smile at the doctor and shake hands with him. "Thank you doctor."

Once the doctor out, Shownu walked to Minhyuk's bed. Minhyuk looks so pale. He have the oxygen mask on his face, there were wires attached to his arms and the machine that beeping beside the bed making the situation even worse.

"Shownu-ah.. why is this happening again to him? Whyy?"

Wonho who already crying while holding tight Minhyuk's hand, said to Shownu.

"I don't know Wonho. Don't cry like this. You know Minhyuk doesn't like it if we cry because of him. He will-"

"Where is he? Where is that fucki- What's happening?"

Kihyun stopped his cursing when he saw what just happening in the room. He saw Minhyuk was lying on the bed, machine beside him, wires attached on his arms and he even wears oxygen mask!

"H-Hyung.."

Kihyun stuttered. He can't believed his eyes. He also can't believed Minhyuk will be so sick like this.

"W-What's happen to h-him?"

Kihyun asked again while walking inside the room slowly with the other 3 behind him. Shownu and Wonho didn't say anything. They just looked at Kihyun who staring at Minhyuk's sleeping figure.

"H-Hyung.. I'm asking you. What's happen to him?"

Kihyun asked one last time while looking straight into Wonho eyes. Wonho feels scared suddenly and he immediately looked at Shownu for help.

"He's sick Kihyun. His body's weak and the doctor say he didn't eat for almost 48 hours. He need to stay in hospital for awhile."

Kihyun gasped shockingly when he heard what just the leader said. He looked back at Minhyuk and suddenly he heard the leader say again.

"We will be outside. Just take your time with him."

With that, all of them leave the room except Kihyun who still standing beside the bed, doing nothing but stare at Minhyuk.

Kihyun want to touch Minhyuk, but he's afraid that he will hurt him even more. So, he just stand there, staring at Minhyuk worriedly.

_Didn't eat for 48 hours? How?_ Kihyun was thinking about what just their leader just said to him early but then he heard Minhyuk moving on his bed.

"M-Minhyuk??"

Kihyun call nervously. Minhyuk was whimpered painfully then suddenly he said something that makes Kihyun froze on his spot.

"Ki.. is that you?"

_Ki_ _._ The nickname that his members always call him including Minhyuk. But after their fight 2 weeks ago, Minhyuk doesn't call him that name anymore. He doesn't even call him at all. Minhyuk tried so hard to avoid him. This makes Kihyun feels so guilty, plus.... missing him? Yeah. Kihyun actually miss Minhyuk. Miss how Minhyuk always pick a fight with him but in the end of the day, Minhyuk is the one who take a good care of him.

He seriously miss him until he didn't realize that he cried. He realized about it when Minhyuk wiped his tears with his thumb. Kihyun looked at Minhyuk who already take off his oxygen mask and smile warmly yet tiredly at him.

"Ki.. why are you crying?"

Minhyuk asked with his tired voice making Kihyun cried even more and immediately hugged him tight. This action startled Minhyuk to the core. Not in a million years Minhyuk will think that Kihyun will hugged him. But now it's happening and Kihyun even cried in his arms.

Minhyuk hugged his enemy-slash-best friend while patted his back gently. "Shhh.. There, there. Everything is fine now. No need to cry. Your eyes will be swollen and our fans will be sad and worried. Don't increase their worried towards us. They must be worried if the news of me not going to join you guys tomorrow. So be strong."

Minhyuk said cheerfully but sometimes he will stopped for awhile for coughing and it's make Kihyun feels so guilty.

"I-I'm sorry Minhyuk.. I-I.."

Minhyuk stopped patting Kihyun's back and gulped nervously. "W-What? W-What are you apologize for? I think it's me who should apologize to you. Because of vomiting on your...."

Kihyun sudden pulls off making Minhyuk startled and back away a little from him. Kihyun looked at Minhyuk with his tearing eyes. He wiped his tears with his shirt and continue staring at Minhyuk.

"I-I'm sorry Ki. I know it's my fault. I promise to buy you another shirt after I discharged from here."

Minhyuk said while stutter a little bit. He really scared when Kihyun got mad. Last time he made Kihyun mad is the time Kihyun chased him with a knife.

"K-Ki.. Don't looked at me like th-"

_"I think I'm in love with you."_

Minhyuk stopped breathing. He just stare at Kihyun who staring into his eyes with so much love.

Minhyuk open and close his mouth a few time but no sound come out. Kihyun then chuckled suddenly making Minhyuk automatically pouted his lips cutely.

"Stop being so cute Lee Minhyuk or you will regret it."

Kihyun said while fixing Minhyuk's bang that were already messy. This makes Minhyuk even pouting his lips and he even looking at Kihyun with his famous puppy eyes.

"Wha-"

"So, I will get going now. But I will come back. I just going to call the doctor and also the others. They were so worried about you. Right now, stay here quietly."

Kihyun said trying to run away from what Minhyuk wanna asked by climbing down the bed and tried to walked away from him. But before he can walked even further than the bed, Minhyuk grabbed his hand while whining.

"Yah! You can't just walk away like that after you confess! What do you think I-"

Minhyuk stopped talking when Kihyun suddenly launch forward and kiss his lips softly and gently like he was made by glass.

When Kihyun pulls away, Minhyuk's blushes can be seen by Kihyun and he can't help but patted Minhyuk's cheeks and kiss his forehead.

"I love you.." Kihyun said it again but this time it's louder.

Minhyuk blink his eyes again. "B-But.. I-I thought y-you hate m-me?"

Minhyuk stuttered making Kihyun laugh at him. "Hate you?? Nah.. I love you more that that. So, don't worry baby."

Kihyun said slyly and steal a kiss from Minhyuk making the sick guy whined cutely. "Don't call me baby and stop doing that all of sudden!"

"Why?" Kihyun said with his smirked plastered on his face.

Minhyuk looked down at his lap with blushing cheeks. Kihyun smile widely seeing that reaction. "Don't say like you don't like it Min. I know you like it when I call you 'baby'."

Minhyuk look up instantly with red face. "N-No! I-"

"Yeah, yeah. I love you. Yes. I know you love me."

Kihyun said while kissing Minhyuk's lips again because damn! The older's lips is so addicted.

Minhyuk pouted his lips at Kihyun when he pulls away and he can't be more happier than seeing Minhyuk's swollen lips, red cheeks and his cute pouting lips.

"Stop pouting baby. You make me wanna kiss you all day long.."

Kihyun said gently while brushing away Minhyuk's fringe from his eyes. Minhyuk's eyes were wide open and he quickly push Kihyun's hand away from him.

"Y-You... Aishhh!"

Minhyuk whined cutely making Kihyun kiss his lips again but longer this time. After Kihyun pulls away, he stared at Minhyuk blush face and he can feels his heartbeat beats so damn fast.

"I love you. Seriously Minhyuk, I really love you. Remember that.."

Kihyun said while caressing Minhyuk's already red cheeks. Minhyuk stares at Kihyun's eyes hardly and quickly looked down on his lap.

"R-Really?" Minhyuk asked shyly.

Kihyun smile. The older seriously cute when he nervous. "Really."

After that, Minhyuk look up at Kihyun's face again but with a cute, wide smile. "I love you too.." Minhyuk said after he kiss Kihyun's lips quickly as he can and cover his face after.

At first, Kihyun was shocked. But when he look at Minhyuk who acting so shy while covering his face, Kihyun smile widely.

"You seriously are so cute Lee Minhyuk.."

Minhyuk pulls his hands away from his face and glance at Kihyun who just staring at him lovingly.

"Stop staring at me like that.."

Minhyuk said cutely while pushing Kihyun's face a bit. Kihyun chuckled and and look back at Minhyuk while holding his hand.

"Why? I love staring at you.."

Minhyuk looked at their intertwined hands and said with a small voice. "But.. But you never really show it before. You always said that I'm annoying. I'm too loud. It's kind of hurt my feelings you know. But then, I decided to not think about it even though it's hurt so bad.."

Kihyun froze on his place. He looked at Minhyuk who just looking at their hands while playing with his fingers.

"Min.."

"It's okay.. I understand. I sometimes think like that too. I think I'm too annoying. I'm sorry for that. I will try not to be like that in the future.."

"No no no no.."

Kihyun panic when Minhyuk said like that. That was the last thing he want from Minhyuk. But because of the way he behave, he just hurt the older's heart.

"Min.. Baby.. I'm sorry. It's not what I mean. I.. I love seeing your loud behaviors.."

Minhyuk looked up at Kihyun with wide eyes. "R-Really?"

Kihyun smile. "Yes. Really. I love all the things that you do. Your uneven blinks, your wide smile, your teasing. All of it. I'm sorry if what I do hurts you but I just.. I just don't know how to tell you that I like you, you know. I'm afraid that if I tell you about my feeling towards you, our relationship will never be same like before. So, I tried to annoyed you by saying and do things like that. But I don't know that by doing that things, it's hurt you. I'm sorry baby.."

Minhyuk looked at Kihyun with tearing eyes. "I hate you. You're so mean."

Kihyun smile warmly while wiping Minhyuk's tears. "I know and I'm sorry. What should I do to make you forgive me?"

Kihyun said softly making Minhyuk who sit on the bed, melting.

"Cook me some foods.."

Kihyun smile wide. "Okay. That can be settle down. That's all? Or...." Kihyun said while moving forwards and kiss Minhyuk's lips sweetly.

Minhyuk shocked but he still smiling. "That's not in the list Ki.." Minhyuk said with a cute smile. Kihyun knows the older already forgive him, but he still wanna to proceed this kind of game.

"Well.. what's in the list then?"

Kihyun said with a sly smile and pulls the older closer to him, making the older sitting on his lap. Minhyuk looked at how close they are, making he blush shyly.

Minhyuk wrapped his arms around Kihyun's neck and tilted his head aside, looking so cute.

"Hmmm.. what is it erm?? Taking care of me?" Minhyuk said with his cute, childish voice to Kihyun who already craved a wide smile on his face.

"Taking care of you? That's so simple.. You really love to give me simple tasks right?" Kihyun said while kissing Minhyuk's cute nose. Minhyuk pouted his lips cutely and glared at Kihyun.

"Mean. Okay fine! No need to do all the 'simple tasks'.."

Minhyuk said while crossing his arms and look away from Kihyun. Minhyuk pouted his lips making Kihyun who holding his waist protective, laughing out loud.

"What? Why are you laughing? Do you think this is a joke? Why are-"

"Okay2.. I'll do it. I'll do it whatever you want me to do. As long as you happy. Okay baby???" Kihyun said with a sweet smile and kissing Minhyuk's lips.

Minhyuk looked at Kihyun with his pouted lips and hit Kihyun's chest light. "Why are you being so mean to me???"

Kihyun smirked. "I don't know.. Maybe because... I love you?"

Kihyun said while pulling the older closer to him and stare at his beautiful orb. Minhyuk pouted his lips and say, "You're lucky I love you too. If not, you already dead by now.."

Minhyuk said after he circling his arms around Kihyun's neck and pulls him closer towards him. He then play with the back of Kihyun's head softly. Kihyun smile so widely seeing how Minhyuk looks so cute and beautiful, sitting on his lap, hugging him like this. Even though Minhyuk were sick, his face were pale a little bit, still Kihyun think Minhyuk is so beautiful.

Kihyun then pulls the older closer and kiss his lips sweetly. When he pulls away, Minhyuk was staring at him with his big cute eyes and swollen lips.

Kihyun chuckled on how wrecked Minhyuk looks right now. He removed Minhyuk's fringe and kiss his forehead lovingly.

"Get well soon baby. I hate seeing you getting sick. And you have lot of things to explained to me and the others about lying that you're eating with us."

Once Kihyun said like that, Minhyuk who sit on Kihyun's lap, immediately staring down on Kihyun's chest, looking so anxious and his body suddenly froze.

"Min.. Baby?" Kihyun call the older because of his sudden changes.

Minhyuk looked up at Kihyun with tearing eyes. Kihyun shocked. "Minhyuk..."

"I-I'm sorry for worrying you guys. I didn't mean this to be happen. I.. I just stress. That's all.."

Kihyun froze. _Stress? Minhyuk never stressing himself out until he doesn't eat. What's make him stress until this happen?_ Kihyun think hardly. He looks at Minhyuk who already looked back down. Kihyun push his chin up and what he saw making his heart break. Minhyuk were already crying, his eyes were swollen, he was sniffing like a kid and his eyes.. The way he look at Kihyun tells him that Minhyuk has suffered a lot.

"Can you tell me what make you stress??"

Kihyun asked while wiping Minhyuk's tears. Minhyuk shake his head and look down on his hands. Kihyun sigh heavily. He knows this will be happening. "Min.. Baby.. Please.. I need to know. Who knows that I might help you.."

Minhyuk looked at Kihyun with sad eyes. "I.. I.. I'm scared.."

"What do you scared off Minhyuk? You need to tell me. Who's make you scared like this??"

Minhyuk sigh heavily and suddenly he grabbed Kihyun's hand and hold it tight. "P-Promise me you would never judge me??"

Kihyun nodded his head quickly and gripped Minhyuk's hand tightly as he can. "I promise."

Minhyuk take a deep breathe and begin to tell everything that happen to him after their fight 2 weeks ago. What he do after that. He told Kihyun that he accidentally read fans comments on internet about him. How he felt sad about. How he thinks that he just a burden to the group. 

After he told Kihyun all of that, Kihyun immediately hugged him tight making he cried. "Minhyukie.. Why would you think like that? You are not a burden to this group and will never be. You're our sunshine, our happiness.. Without you, our group will never be that same. Please, just ignore all the comments. We all love you. I.. I love you. So much. So, don't think like that again. Okay baby??"

Kihyun said and pull away from Minhyuk to looks at his face. Minhyuk looks at Kihyun with his sad, puppy eyes making Kihyun move forward to kiss the older's both eyelid softly. "You're so precious to us. Always remember, even though all people around you hate you, you have us, you have me. We will never left you and will do whatever it take to make you knows that we love you."

Minhyuk who still with his tearing eyes, quickly hugged Kihyun tightly. "T-Thank you.. Thank you so much.. Ki.. I.. Thank you Ki..."

Minhyuk said while hiccuping. Kihyun smile because the older is such a cute and precious. Why would people hate him? Kihyun seriously doesn't know. He hugged Minhyuk tightly and kiss his crown. "I love you Lee Minhyuk. I really love you."

Minhyuk pulls away from Kihyun and looked at his eyes. "Really?"

Kihyun smile softly. He wiped Minhyuk's tears and kiss his forehead gently. "Yes. Really really love you."

Minhyuk craved a small smile that will visible his cute dimple at the corner of his mouth and hug Kihyun on his neck happily. "I... I love you tooo..."

Minhyuk said shyly and hide his face against the younger's neck. Kihyun laughed loud at the older's cute behavior. He want to looked at the older's face but Minhyuk just hide his face even further on his neck. 

"Min.. Come on.. I want to look at your face.."

Minhyuk shake his head while mumble, "N-No.. I'm shy.."

Kihyun chuckled slightly. Why the older acting so damn cute? It's not good for his heart. "Minhyuk, Minhyuk.. I'm so lucky to have you.."

Minhyuk pulls away from Kihyun's neck and looks at Kihyun's eyes hardly. He stare at Kihyun's eyes, nose and then his lips. Minhyuk look back at his eyes and smile cutely at him. "I'm lucky to have you too Ki.. After this, no more fighting? Please..."

Minhyuk plead with his puppy eyes. Kihyun smile slyly and pulls the older closer to him.

"Okay.. But one condition.."

Minhyuk tilted his head aside confused. "One condition? What is it?"

Kihyun closer his face towards Minhyuk who startled and smirked at him. "You will let me kiss you whenever I want."

Minhyuk gulped nervously. "Whenever you want? Means....."

"Yes. Means even in front of the boys."

Minhyuk widen his eyes suddenly. "W-What? B-But... B-But..."

"Well if you don't want, we can fight every day.. Like always.."

Kihyun said casually and pulls away from Minhyuk but Minhyuk is fast. He quickly pulls Kihyun closer again by his neck and said, "Okay2.. do whatever you want.. I just don't want us to fight..."

Kihyun smile widely and hugged Minhyuk by his waist tightly. "Okay deal! Let's start now!"

Kihyun said while moving forwards to kiss Minhyuk and before Minhyuk can complain, Kihyun already claimed his lips gently. Minhyuk sigh and pulls Kihyun closer by the neck. Kissing Kihyun is one of the best thing that happen in Minhyuk' life and he can't be more happier than this.

**-END-**


	5. From crush to boyfriend [HyungHyuk]

"Hyungwon-ah, Jooheon and Changkyun will having a show tonight. Do you want to go with me?" Minhyuk said while packing his bag. Hyungwon who just finish putting his books in his bag, looked at the Minhyuk with furrowed brows.

"Tonight? I don't know Min. I have works to do at home." Hyungwon lied. Hyungwon actually doesn't really have work at home but he lied because he doesn't want to go out with Minhyuk, afraid that he would do something that make him regret for the rest of his life.

Minhyuk stop packing his stuffs and looked at Hyungwon with his big, doe eyes with a pout on his lips. "Ahhhh.. Wonnie.. Please.. Come with me. It's our friends! We should support them! You've never seen their show before right? Please, please, pleaseeeeeee.." Minhyuk said while rubbing both of his palm in front of Hyungwon.

Hyungwon sigh when Minhyuk, his friend and also his crush acting so damn cute in front of him. It's not a secret to everyone around him except Minhyuk of course, that he love the latter. But the latter seems oblivious about his feelings or maybe he just pretending to be oblivious. Hyungwon doesn't know but what he know is every time the latter close to him, his heart will beat so damn fast. He zipped his bag and turn his head towards the waiting puppy. "Fine, fine. But you need to buy me food after this."

Once Hyungwon said that, Minhyuk jump suddenly while shout 'YES' and went to hugged Hyungwon tightly. His hands were circling around Hyungwon's neck and he's putting his face against Hyungwon's neck making the latter stopped breathing for awhile.

"Thank you Wonnie! You're the best! I love you!"

Hyungwon's eyes wide open when he heard the 3 words. The 3 words that he kept for so long. The 3 words that he hope that the latter was saying the truth but he knows the latter just love him just as a friend, not more than that. Hyungwon suddenly feels sad. He smile slightly and circle his hands around Minhyuk's thin waist while sigh.

"Yeah, yeah.. I love you too Min.." Hyungwon mumbled quietly, like so damn quiet. He doesn't know if Minhyuk heard it or not but he wish he didn't.

After that little moment of them, they went to eat like what Hyungwon want.

※※※

"Wooooooooahhhhh!! Jooheon! I.M!!!!"

Minhyuk shout excitedly while jumping next to Hyungwon who just keep his eyes on him. Ever since he come inside the club, Hyungwon can't keep his eyes away from Minhyuk who looks extra hot and sexy. Although he only wears hoodie and a cap, he still looks so good. Hyungwon still can't believes his eyes.

Because they are going to a club, Hyungwon just wear a simple clothes. A black shirt and a denim coat pair with a black ripped jeans. Hyungwon thinks that he wears the simplest clothes right now but some people in the club were staring at him like he was their dinner. Hyungwon immediately went closer to Minhyuk and whispered.

"Min.. I feels uneasy right now. Can we go home? We can tell Honey and Kyunie that I'm sick or something. Please Min.."

Minhyuk immediately stop jumping all of sudden and look at Hyungwon who staring at him. Even thought they are in dark, Minhyuk can see how uneasy Hyungwon right now by looking at his eyes.

"Wonnie.. what's happen?"

"Min.. please.." Hyungwon plead.

Minhyuk looks at Hyungwon who looking so scared right now. He nodded his head and hold Hyungwon's hand for a second before he let go.

"Okay, okay. We going home okay? I'll tell the others for awhile and then we're going. Stay here for awhile.."

Hyungwon nodded his head and watch Minhyuk fade away into the crowd. He looks around him with wide and anxious eyes.

Hyungwon bite his lips nervously and before breathe relieved when he saw Minhyuk was going to walked towards him, someone comes behind him and hold his hand.

"Hey handsome.. What are you doing all alone here? Want me to company you?"

A woman suddenly went to him and slyly wrapped her hand on Hyungwon's arm. Hyungwon tried to peel off that woman's hand but she just keep on gripping his arm.

"Aww don't be shy. I won't bite. Unless if you want.." That woman said while winking at Hyungwon making he feels like wanna puke. He was trying to think how to get away from the crazy woman and before he had time to think, he feels a familiar hand wrapped around his waist.

"Hey babe! Waiting so long? I'm sorry but they keep on investigate me about why we want to go home early.."

Hyungwon sigh relieved. He look at Minhyuk who staring at him with a soft smile but glare hardly at the woman who hold his arm early.

"Min.."

"I'm sorry baby. Come on. Let's go home.." Minhyuk said while giving a signal to the woman to take off her hand from Hyungwon's arm but that woman just gripped it tighter.

"Who are you?"

Minhyuk furrowed his brows annoyed. _Is this woman crazy or what?_ Minhyuk think for awhile and say, "And who are you actually? I'm his boyfriend. And you being rude right now, holding my boyfriend's arm. Can you please let go off his arm right now?"

Hyungwon froze. He never seen Minhyuk angry before and now the latter is angry and he even say that he is his boyfriend. _Boyfriend._ Hyungwon blinks his eyes.

"His boyfriend? You're lying. Why would a guy like him has a boyfriend like you??" That woman said.

Hyungwon look at that woman with hatred in his eyes. _Is this woman just insulted my crush? Like what you think you're doing?_ Hyungwon think hardly while trying to compose himself from choking the woman.

"Haha.. well I'm sorry to disappointed you but that the truth. Yes. I'm his boyfriend and you can't change that." Minhyuk said while gripping Hyungwon waist and pulls him closer to him.

Hyungwon were so proud of Minhyuk because he stand up for himself but in the same time Hyungwon is sad because he knows that all of this was just an act.

"Oh yeah? Show me that you're really couple. Kiss him!"

Minhyuk widen his eyes towards the crazy woman. He almost losing his temper at that time. He looks at Hyungwon and look back at the crazy woman.

"Why would I want to prove my relationship to you who I don't even know. Neither do my boyfriend. So can you please go away from our life? You're so annoying!"

Minhyuk shout but not so loud towards that woman who seems startled by his shout. But she doesn't back off. She still holding Hyungwon' arm making Minhyuk hiss angrily and he look at Hyungwon.

"Close your eyes."

Hyungwon shock. _Close my eyes? What_ _fo-_

Hyungwon froze. His eyes still open for a second before he close it tightly. Minhyuk was kissing him. Minhyuk's hand was on his neck, kissing him. Minhyuk. Lips. His. Hyungwon can't think straight. He just let Minhyuk kiss him. Even though before the kiss Minhyuk was angry, but his kiss is so soft and sweet. It's make Hyungwon suddenly gripped Minhyuk's hoodie. He doesn't even notice that the woman was already let go off his arm.

"Min-"

Hyungwon can't continue his sentences because Minhyuk just lick inside his mouth making he moan unconsciously.

Minutes passes but Hyungwon still kissing his crush, in the middle of the club without caring about the people around him. After like ages, Minhyuk pulls away from Hyungwon. He still close to him but they can still breathe.

"Let's.. go... home now.."

Minhyuk said while trying to catch his breathe. He look besides them and saw the woman who so annoying early was staring at them with wide, shocking eyes. Minhyuk smirked while licking his lips.

"Well, what do you waiting for? Get lost!"

That woman walked away from them with a hiss. Minhyuk sigh relieved and look back at Hyungwon who still in dazed.

"Wonnie, are you okay? Let me look at your arm.."

Minhyuk tried to look at his arm but he shake his head. Minhyuk look at him with confused face and few second later he click his tongue understand.

"Okay, okay. I'll check it when we get back home. Come, let's go.."

Minhyuk said while taking Hyungwon's hand and walked out from the club.

●●●

Hyungwon sit down on the couch. He looks around the house in awe. They are now at Minhyuk's house. He was waiting for Minhyuk who goes to his bedroom for awhile.

Hyungwon still can't believed that Minhyuk is kissing him and saying that he was his boyfriend. Even though it's just an act but Hyungwon can't stop his heart from beating so fast.

"Wonnie.."

Hyungwon startled when Minhyuk come out from his room, already change into comfortable clothes and wear staring at him with wide smile.

"I already call your mother. Saying that you will staying over at my house tonight. So, here.. The clothes. Go change or take a bath and I will makes us dinner. Okay?"

Hyungwon still staring at Minhyuk. He can't believed that the latter just casually act like nothing has happen to them early.

"Hyungwon? Wonnie? Heyy~ why are you staring at me? Are you okay?"

Minhyuk wave his hand in front of Hyungwon who immediately shake his head and stare at Minhyuk who staring at him with 2 pairs of worried eyes.

"I-I'm fine.. I'm sorry. I'll go change first.."

Hyungwon take the clothes that Minhyuk hold and run towards the latter's room. Minhyuk looks at him with weird face but he shrugged it off by walking towards to the kitchen to make dinner.

●●●

Minhyuk was humming some songs while cooking and he didn't realize that Hyungwon was already stand near the kitchen, watching him cooking with a soft smile.

"Min.."

Minhyuk shook. He look up and saw Hyungwon were already staring at him. "Wonnie! When did you come?"

Hyungwon smile and went to sit on the chair. "10 minutes ago I think? You look happy.."

Minhyuk suddenly blushed slightly making Hyungwon weird. "Of course I'm happy! You're gonna stay over at my house tonight and I'm making dinner just for you.."

Minhyuk said excitedly. Hyungwon chuckled lightly and look at the food that already done in front of him.

"I thought you can't cook? That's what the others said?"

Minhyuk pouted his lips cutely making Hyungwon's heart beat a little bit faster. "That's was before. Now, I've learn a little bit. And you are the first person to taste my cooking. So, come one. Taste it!"

Minhyuk said while propping his elbow on the table and stare at Hyungwon with sparkling eyes. Hyungwon smile and look at his plate. The food looks delicious.

"I'll try now.."

Hyungwon take a bit of the spaghetti that Minhyuk just cook and eat it. He knows that Minhyuk was watching him eating and he couldn't help but smile at the latter.

"So, how was it? Good? Bad? Too salty? Too plain?" Minhyuk bombarded Hyungwon with questions.

"Min.."

"It's bad isn't? It's okay.. don't eat it anymore. You will get stomach ache.."

Minhyuk said while trying to take Hyungwon's plate making Hyungwon shake his head like a kid and hold it.

"Nooo! I want to eat it! It's delicious Min. It is delicious."

Minhyuk stopped what he was doing and stare at Hyungwon with wide eyes. "Really? Delicious? Or you want to take care of my feelings?"

Hyungwon laugh slightly and smile at Minhyuk who pouted his lips. "Min.. do I ever lie to you? We have been friends for ages. You will knows how my attitude right?"

Minhyuk then smile shyly. He looks at Hyungwon and nodded his head. "I know.. okay, okay. I believe in you. But if you lie just to take care of my feelings, I'm going to beat you up okay?"

Hyungwon nodded his head while laughing and they continue eating. They were eating in silence and Hyungwon can't help but need to asked Minhyuk about early.

"Err.. Min.."

"Yes?" Minhyuk look up from his plate and stare at Hyungwon.

Hyungwon gulped nervously. "Err.. about early, in the club..."

Minhyuk suddenly stopped eating and put down his utensils. He take a deep breathe and stare at Hyungwon.

"Wonnie.. I want to tell you something about early."

Hyungwon can feels his cold sweats running on his body. He just nodded his head, didn't have any energy to speak right now.

"I'm sorry for kissing you early.."

"Min-"

"No. Stop. Let me finish first. I'm sorry for kissing you early in the club. I know it's not the right place to confess my love to you but I really pissed off at that woman. My blood is boiling when I saw her holding your arm like that. I was talking to Jooheon, saying that you didn't feels well and we gonna head home but when I was looking for you in the crowd, I say her doing that to you. I immediately walked to you with anger. I was going to push her away from you but you seems so uneasy and I have to do something about it."

"I hugged your waist and call you to show her that we actually couple even though I really wished that we ACTUALLY couple from the start. My plan was going to show her that I'm your boyfriend and she will get lost but I didn't know that she is really crazy. When she said that she want me to kiss you, I stopped breathing for awhile. I'm scared that you will hate me after I kiss you but she so stubborn and then we kiss."

"I'm sorry for kissing you without your permission."

Minhyuk said while looking straight into Hyungwon's eyes who already blurry with tears. Hyungwon shake his head while looking down.

"Wonnie? Oh my god! Why are you crying?!"

Minhyuk stand from his chair and went to Hyungwon. He kneel down in front of Hyungwon and stare at him lovingly.

"Wonnie.. why are you crying?" Minhyuk asked gently while wiping the tears that streaming down the latter's cheeks.

"I-I just.. I just.. I thought you were playing with my feelings because you act like the kiss is nothing to you.." Hyungwon said while sniffing cutely.

Minhyuk smile and suddenly he stand up and pulls Hyungwon to the living room. Minhyuk then pulls him to sit next to him.

"Nononono.. actually Wonnie.. I love you. I've love you since we're kids. And I know you had a crush on me.."

Minhyuk said while rubbing the back of his neck. Hyungwon look at Minhyuk with wide eyes.

"W-What? You know? But.. why did you say anything about it? You act like you doesn't know anything.."

Hyungwon pouted cutely making Minhyuk laugh. He caress Hyungwon's cheek while say, "I don't say anything because I want to know what my real feelings towards you first. I don't want to play with your heart. And after all these years, seeing you so fluttered whenever I'm doing something to you, it's make my heart beats a little bit faster than normal. And I'm kind of relieved you know that you still love me after all these years.." Minhyuk chuckled a little.

Hyungwon looked at Minhyuk's eyes. He really wish that the latter was lying but all he sees in the latter's eyes was his reflection. He cried again because finally his crush in love with him too.

"I love you Hyungwon. I love you so much. Would you be my boyfriend?"

Hyungwon stopped breathing for awhile. He look at Minhyuk while blinking his eyes rapidly. "W-What?"

Minhyuk laugh slightly and suddenly he kiss Hyungwon's lips gently. "Boyfriend Wonnie. Would you be my boyfriend?"

Hyungwon still shocked. He didn't realize that he was crying and before Minhyuk can wiped his tears, he hugged the latter tightly while saying a quiet 'yes' against the latter's neck.

Minhyuk smile seeing Hyungwon's cute behavior. He hugged Hyungwon tightly and rapidly say 'I love you' in the latter's ear. Hyungwon smile against Minhyuk's neck but he pulls away suddenly making Minhyuk startled.

"Won-"

"I love you too. More that you imagine!"

Hyungwon said while kissing Minhyuk's lips so sudden. Minhyuk froze but few second later he pulls Hyungwon closer to deeper the kiss.

"You shouldn't kiss me right now Wonnie.." Minhyuk whispered huskily when they pulls away for oxygen. Hyungwon look at Minhyuk and gulped nervously.

"Why? You didn't like my kisses?"

Minhyuk smile widely and suddenly he pulls him to sit on his lap making Hyungwon let out a scream. "It's because from now on, I will never stop kissing you.."

Minhyuk said cheekily and kiss Hyungwon's lips. Hyungwon giggle against Minhyuk's lips and automatically he curled his hands around his new boyfriend's neck and deeper the kiss. That night, Hyungwon was the luckiest boy because finally he get his crush to be his boyfriend.

  ●●●  

The next day at school, Hyungwon and Minhyuk were giggling and laughing while eating in the cafeteria and comes their friends.

"Why are you guys looks so happy today? I never seen Hyungwon this happy before?"

Hoseok said while sitting in front Minhyuk who shrugged his shoulder and continued eating his fries. Hyunwoo who just come and sit next to Minhyuk, elbow him silently. 

_"What's happen yesterday? I heard something happen at the club.."_

Minhyuk hiss when Hyunwoo mention about the club but he compose himself and look at his friend who looking at him worriedly. "Nothing happen. Just Wonnie being disturbed by a crazy woman. Nothing that I can't handle. Don't worry bear.."

Minhyuk said cheerfully, showing his beautiful pearl. Hyunwoo laugh lightly and ruffles Minhyuk's hair. "Aishh you're such a puppy Minnie.."

Minhyuk shows his tongue at Hyunwoo and look at Hyungwon who staring at him lovingly. "Wonnie, are you gonna come to my house today?"

Minhyuk asked suddenly while feeding Hyungwon fries. Hyungwon smile widely and nodded his head. "Yup! Of course babe. I can't wait to taste your cooking again.."

Minhyuk smile widely and nodded his head cutely while continued eating like their conversation is just their normal conversation.

"What the heck? BABE? What, are you two already together?" Kihyun asked while drinking his drink but he choked his drink when Minhyuk nodded his head and kiss Hyungwon in front of the others.

"WHAT???"

Minhyuk laughed loudly while covering his face on Hyungwon's shoulder. Hyungwon just smile widely while patted Minhyuk's head gently.

"Okay.. That are so sudden. But the most shocking thing here is Minhyuk's cook???? Like really cook??" Hoseok asked with wide eyes.

Hyungwon nodded his head and look at Minhyuk with sparkling eyes. He peck Minhyuk's cheek lightly and look back at Hoseok who staring at them with his wide, shocking eyes.

"Yes. Minhyukkie cook me spaghetti bolognese and it's so delicious. You should tried it next time."  Hyungwon said proudly.

Hoseok whined suddenly making the others look at him weirdly. "Why you never cook for us before??"

Minhyuk smile at Hoseok and feed him fries while say, "It because I want my boyfriend taste it first. Right Wonnie?"

Hyungwon nodded his head and kiss Minhyuk's lips softly while smile. The others were shouting at them saying that stop kissing in front of them but Minhyuk and Hyungwon already in their world, didn't care about anything.

"I love you Chae Hyungwon.."

"I love you too Lee Minhyuk..


	6. My Annoying CEO [WonHyuk]

"Arrggghhhhh! I feels like want to quit! He's so annoying Ki!"

Minhyuk whined at his best friend a.k.a his housemate. Kihyun laugh at his best friend and continue cooking. "Min.. You know you can practically ignored his behaviors and do your works as normal right?"

"It's not that simple Ki. If your boss is a jerk like him, annoyed you every single minutes, you will be exactly like me. Help me Ki!"

Minhyuk cried while hitting his head on the kitchen table few times making Kihyun who was busy stirring the soup, quickly went to the latter and hold his head.

"Yahhh! Stop hitting your head on the table!"

Kihyun shout angrily while looking at Minhyuk with his 2 worried eyes. "Min. Calm down okay? I'm sure he has his reason on why he always annoyed you. Maybe he like you?" Kihyun said softly while rubbing Minhyuk's head.

Minhyuk looks at his best friend with frightening face. "L-Like me? What are you t-talking about Ki? Why him, the CEO of the biggest company in Seoul, like me, a boy who don't even have enough money to eat? I'm so out of his league. Are you out of your mind?"

Kihyun frowned when Minhyuk said like that. "Min.. Not every rich guy want a rich partner. I know you must be trauma with your past relationship but think on the brighter side. Maybe he's attracted towards your loud and happy attitude? You know how you get excited when you get something that you like? And also you behaving like a puppy sometimes. Maybe that's why he always annoyed you. He think you annoyed side is cute? Like what Hyunwoo hyung said.."

Minhyuk then suddenly cried. "But I don't like him. He's so means! He always give me extra works at last minutes and told me to have overtime. Kiiiiiii!"

Kihyun laughed seeing Minhyuk who whine like a kid right now. "You DON'T like him or you DON'T like your feels towards him?" Kihyun said while smirk.

"Kiiiiiiiiii!"

Kihyun laughed when Minhyuk start to whined at him loudly. He then walked towards his abandon soup while say, "I know you Min. We've been friends since forever. I know how you feels towards him. You're not hating him because of what he give to you. You hate him because you've fall for him too easy."

Minhyuk slumped his body on the chair and sigh heavily. "I hate it when you says the truth about me.." Minhyuk mumbled to himself but Kihyun can hear it. Kihyun sigh. He turn off the stove and walked towards Minhyuk.

"Min... I know you're still afraid to be in love with somebody. But... why done you give him a chance? Not everyone is same like that jerk.."

Minhyuk look up and stare at Kihyun's worried eyes. He sigh heavily. "I don't know Ki. Even though I know maybe, slightly maybe he's different from him but... I still afraid." Minhyuk said sadly. Kihyun hate it when Minhyuk is sad. Minhyuk is a sunshine. He shine with his own ways. So when the sunshine itself sad, the people around him also sad.

"I know. But you know I'm here right? I will never let anyone hurt you ever again. They have to over my dead body first." Kihyun said seriously to Minhyuk making the latter shed some tears. 

"I know and that's why I'm so glad to have you as my best friend even though you're mean and annoying sometimes. But, thank you Ki." Minhyuk said emotionally and hugged Kihyun tightly. Kihyun was shocked for awhile but he compose himself by hugging back Minhyuk and say, 

"Of course Min. I'll do anything for my best friend..."

**_The next day.._ **

"Ki... I have to go now. Wish me luck for today.." Minhyuk said while wearing his coat.

     

"Good luck Min! I know you will be fine! Stay strong and anything call me~"

Minhyuk smile and walked out his apartment and went to his office. Along the road to work, he's pray in his heart that his boss won't be too cruel to him but apparently his prayer didn't get to God.

Once he step into the office, Jooheon his the other workers speak to him.

"Hyung.. Mr. Shin want to meet you in his office."

Minhyuk gulped nervously. He walked slowly to his boss's room and knock on the door 3 times.

/ knock knock knock /

"Come in!"

Minhyuk open the door slowly and peek his head. "You're calling me sir?"

Minhyuk's boss, Hoseok look up from the paper that he was busy reading and smile at him. "Yes yes! Please come in." Minhyuk smile nervously and walked inside the room and close the door softly.

"Did you need anything sir?"

Minhyuk said once he stand in front of his boss's desk. Hoseok look up at him and smile. "Yes actually. I have something to tell you. I need to finished the proposal from Hong Kong today and I need you to help me. So, I need you to stay with me until tonight."

Minhyuk blinking his eyes innocently with mouth agape. "T-Tonight sir? B-But I-"

"Do you have something important to do tonight Minhyuk?"

Minhyuk gulped nervously. "E-Err no.. B-But.."

"Then it's settle. You will be helping me with the proposal tonight." Hoseok said and sit back to his chair. Minhyuk pouted his lips unconsciously. "Of course sir. I will be helping you tonight. Is that all sir?"

Minhyuk asked with his tired voice. Hoseok look at Minhyuk and smile again. "I think that's all I want to tell. You can continued your works."

"All right sir. I excuse myself." Minhyuk walked out from the room with a deep sigh. He then notice the others coworkers were staring at him sympathy.

"I'm sorry man but maybe boss really like to make you go home late.." Jooheon said sadly to him but what Minhyuk can do is only sigh heavily. Maybe this is his fate. He then want to get back to his works but suddenly he remember what Kihyun just said to him yesterday.

_"Maybe you boss like you.."_

_"Maybe he like seeing you mad.."_

_"You're like a puppy Min. Who doesn't like puppy?"_

Minhyuk shake his head slightly and continue looking at his computer and take a deep breathe.  _Lee Minhyuk. Stop thinking about your annoying boss! He is not like you! He just love to annoyed you! Yes! That's what he is.._

Minhyuk said in his mind like a mantra while continued his works. He doesn't know that his 'annoying boss' was staring at him from his office with a soft smile.

**_ Hoseok POV _ **

"Hyunwooooo! Help me!" I shout at my best friend once he pick up my call.

"Oh god Hoseok! Can you for once, not shouting when I'm picking up your call? I don't want to be deaf yet.."

Hyunwoo said annoyed with my attitude but that's not what I care about right now. Right now I have bigger problem need to solve.

"I know, I'm sorry but right now you need to help me!"

I shout once again while glancing outside my office, staring at a certain guy who pouting his lips so damn cute over his computer.

"Let me guess. About Minhyuk again?"

"Yessss! I was going to confess tonight actually and I don't know when is the right time. I want to take him to dinner tonight but first, I want to confess to him. Do you think is okay to confess to him today?" I asked my best friend worriedly. I want to confess to Minhyuk who I fell in love with since he works under me. I want my confess to be perfect. I don't want him to feels like I was going to play with his feelings.

"Wow! Shin Hoseok, the richest guy in Seoul worried about confessing to his long time crush? Hmmm interesting.."

"Hyunwoooo!"

"Okay, okay! Aishhh! You're more childish than Changkyun. Fine. Let me tell you something. Minhyuk think you're so annoying because you keeps on giving him tons of works and make him work overtime.."

"It's not my fault that he's so damn cute when I'm giving him the paperwork.. You know how he looks at me whenever I said I want him to do the paperwork last week? He was blinking his cute, beautiful eyes at me and he was pouting his lips! You know, like POUTING HIS LIPS AT ME! I was this close to kiss him in front of every workers there."

I said while sigh. I still remember how Minhyuk looks after I give him tons of paperwork last week. He was sighing and pouting his lips so damn cutely and he was ranting to Jooheon, the dimple guy who always be with Minhyuk in office. I kind of jealous on how close Minhyuk is with that Jooheon guy but I know Minhyuk is not interested with Jooheon.

"Wow Hoseok-ah.. You're so whipped towards Minhyukie. I tell you what. Just do what you've plan. I know Minhyuk. He's not exactly hate you. He just hate you on how you keep on giving him tons of paperwork. And one more thing I want to tell you about Minhyuk. He had a bad relationship before. So, I suggest you to take it slow. About the whole past thing, when Minhyuk already comfortable with you, I'm sure he will tell you about it. Don't forget Hoseok-ah, don't hurt that pup's feelings. He's really important to me and to his other friends. He's like my little brother. Once you hurt him, you're no longer my best friend and I will make you suffer for your entire life."

I smile on how protective Hyunwoo was towards Minhyuk. From that, I know Minhyuk has lots of good friends that will take care of him whenever he need. But on the other side, I'm curious on how the hell Minhyuk had a bad relationship before? Who hurt that sunshine? I'm suddenly mad.

"I promise Hyunwoo. I don't even think on hurting his feelings. Even a slight in my mind. I will make sure that, if I ever get him, I will cherish him, take care of him like how you guys take care of him. Or even more.."

I said seriously because I really like Minhyuk. By seeing his face, make my heart beats faster and I feels like all my worries gone just like a wind.

"Well if that what you really going to do, you have my blessing. Now, go get him boss! Make him yours and hope you two can be together soon."

I feels like crying right now. I have a great best friend. "Thank you so much Hyunwoo. You're surely the best friend I ever had. I've got to go now! I will update you about it tomorrow!"

I hang up and glance outside to see, Minhyuk who cracking his neck left and right and ruffles his hair oh so charmingly. I'm so whipped. Everything he does makes me feels things. I need to get going asap!

I make a call to a restaurant that I always went and asked for reservation for 2 people for tonight. I then take out a small velvet box in my drawer and smiling to myself. I really hope he will like it. I don't expect him to accept me today, but I hope he will open his heart for me.

_**Minhyuk POV** _

"Ki.. I might go home late today. That annoying jerk just told me to help him do the proposal from Hong Kong.." I said while gritted my teeth. I can hear Kihyun was chuckling on the other side of the call and I can't help but pouted.

"Kiiii! Stop laughing! Aishhh! I hate you sometimes!" I whined sadly.

"Nope. You love me. I'm your only friend that can help you with this. Min.. How many times that I have to tell you? You're gonna be fine. Your boss is not a monster that will eat you alive. And I also think that your boss is actually love you. Maybe who knows, he confess his love towards you tonight? Who knows right?"

"Kiii! Stop saying that! Your words always come true! I don't want that to happen." Minhyuk whined cutely while pouted his lips.

"You don't want or you want that to happen? Tell me something Min. Do you ever think, like slightly think about your boss excluded when he was being annoying and jerk?"

I stop breathing for awhile and think.  _Did I ever think about him? Well, except from being a jerk and annoying, he's soft towards kids. And he's kind of handsome. His build body and the way his shirt was tightly against his body._

"Min? Hello? Earth to Lee Minhyuk? Are you there? Or are you busy dreaming about your 'annoying boss'?"

"Kiiiiii! Stop saying like that! Aishhh! You're not helping me at all!" I pouted my lips unconsciously. It's kind of my habit to pouted my lips when I'm frustrated or sad.

"Okay, okay! You're such a puppy! I hope your boss will take care of you tonight! I'm going now. Hyungwon needs me. Anything call me. Take care Min! Don't do anything inappropriate with you boss!"

Before I can curse him, he hung up on me. "Damn this guy! Why do I even have a best friend like him?"

I said to myself and before I can continued my paperwork, my boss called me to come to his office. I sigh heavily and stand up from my chair and walked slowly to his office.

/knock knock/

"Come in!"

I open the door slowly and when I already step inside his office, I saw he was busy typing something on his computer. He looks so serious and handsome.

_Lee Minhyuk! What the hell has happen to your brain?_ I knocked my head few times and unnoticed that my boss already stand in front of me.

"Minhyuk? Are you okay?" My boss sudden voice wake me up. I look up and saw he was standing in front of me, with his build, muscle body and his musky, strong fragrance surround the whole room. I gulped nervously because I never felt this nervous before. I'm definitely confident that I hate my boss. Isn't that right? But now..

"Hah?"

I said while tilted my head aside confused.  _Did he said something?_ I asked myself. Suddenly my brain can't process anything right now. My boss was staring at me lovingly(?) and that stare making my legs weak.

"I'm asking you are you okay? Why are you hitting your head like that?" My boss said while brushing off his bang from his forehead coolly making me gasped.

"E-Err.. I-I'm.. Errr..."

I cursed myself in my mind for stuttering in front of him. He must be thinking that I'm weird. This is so embarrassing. I never deal with this kind of situation before.

_"Cute."_

I immediately look up and stare at my boss shocking.  _Did he.. Did he just call me c-cute?_  I blink my eyes at him while say, "W-What did you say sir?"

My boss just laugh at me and suddenly he hold my cheeks gently. I held my breathe for awhile. My boss was staring into my eyes, looking at me with his big eyes and suddenly he say something that makes my cheeks blushing red.

_"You're so cute Minhyuk-ah. I don't know how much time I have to control myself from not kissing you."_

I felt my whole body trembling with his voice. "S-Sir.. W-What.."

"Oh! I'm sorry for frightening you Minhyuk. But actually..."

I look up at my boss when he stopped talking. He suddenly looks so shy and I think it's cute. He was looking at me and all of sudden, he grabbed my hand and pull me towards the couch that have in his office.

He told me to sit down and I do it without have a chance to think of anything.

"Sir.. are you okay? You seems ner-"

"I love you Lee Minhyuk."

I stopped talking when I hear what my boss just said to me. I blinks my eyes few times and look at him.

"W-What did you just said sir?" I repeated my question.

He chuckled at me and he hold my cheek gently like early. He stare into my eyes lovingly and suddenly the air in the room seems hot.

"I love you. I really love you. The first time I know that you will be working under my instruction, I already fall in love with you. I look at your resume and by seeing your picture that show your bright smile, it's make me smile?"

I blink again. I never knew this day will be coming to me. I want to curse Kihyun for always saying that my boss like me but in the same time, I'm thankful of him.

"I got to know that you're friend with my best friend and maybe.. slightly maybe I asked him lots about you."

My eyes suddenly wide open.  _His best friend? Who?_

"Your best friend?"

He smile widely at me and nodded his head. "Yeah.. my best friend, Hyunwoo."

I look at him and almost immediately I cupped my mouth with my palm. "He's your best friend? And is that why every times I asked him about his  _best friend_ , he would say that he's busy working. Your ARE his best friend after all this time!"

I unconsciously shout at my boss making he laugh out loud at me. He nodded his head while smiling. I then saw him take out a small velvet box from his and hold it on his lap. He grabbed my hand and softly he rubbing it with his thumb.

"Minhyuk.. I know you must be so shocked with my confession, but I'll tell you I'm really serious about my feelings towards you. I really love you."

I'm stunned with his lovely words and his soft voice. "W-Why me?"

He look at me confused. "Why you?"

I suddenly feels shy. I look down on my lap that have our hand on it and nodded my head slowly.

"Yeah.. why me? What's in me that you feels in love? I have nothing. I'm not rich. I'm barely have money to eat. To say that I'm handsome, I'm not. I'm loud. I'm annoying. I'm so clumsy. Why do you love someone like me? You're are rich, you're handsome. You can find someone who is more perfect than me..."

I said suddenly I feels sad. I know I'm so out from his league. Suddenly I realized that I love him too. But I don't want him to make a mistake by loving someone like me. Like what my ex do. I'm scared that he will leave me too when he knows I'm not the one for him.

"Minhyuk-ah.. listen very carefully on what I want to say."

I nodded my head but I'm still looking down on my lap. I don't want to look at him because I think I might cry. I feels so overwhelmed right now. Thinking about him and my ex at the same time. But he doesn't like the fact that I'm looking down. He push my chin up, making me staring straight into his eyes.

"I love you for who you are Minhyuk. Not for what I want you to be. I love your annoying and loud side. I love your clumsiness because it's make me wanna protect you all the time. You're handsome Minhyuk. Did you see yourself in the mirror? You're like an anime character. I love everything about you. But what I really love the most is when you're sulking."

I look at him weirdly. He smile at me and caress my cheeks softly. "Whenever you're sulk on something or someone and I know that someone is me, you will always pouted your lips. Because you can asked about how I know about this, I can see you from my room. I feels like I want to kiss you right that time."

I blush again for the how many times, I don't know. He really love making me blush.

"That's why I love you Minhyuk. Every times you're besides me, I always feel confident. You're my source of happiness. I really love you. And for that, would you like to be my boyfriend Lee Minhyuk?"

I stunned. I look at him. I blinks my eyes few times. I gulped nervously. I slowly let go of his hand and take a deep breath.

"I-I.. C-Can you give me some time to think about this? I don't want you to make a mistake. And I-I.."

I feels like crying. I love him but I'm scared that he would be like my previous boyfriend. Who so sweet and nice in the first place but then cheat on me behind my back.

I saw my boss's face fall and but he still giving his soft smile at me. "I understand. I don't expect you to give your answer now. You can have all the time in the world. I'll wait for you no matter how long it's take."

I smile for the first time that day. He's so nice and I might think that I want to accept him right now but I don't want to make a same mistake like before.

"Thank you si-"

"Hoseok."

"Huh?"

"Just call me Hoseok. If we're working, you can call me 'boss' or 'sir' but if after office hour, just call me Hoseok."

I smile again. "But you're older than me.." Hoseok look at me not satisfied. I chuckled seeing his annoyed face.

"Okay, okay! I just call you Hoseok hyung? Is that okay with you?" I said playfully. Hoseok hyung look at me and chuckled.

"Of course you can. Anything but  _sir_ or  _boss._  That name only for office hour. Okay Minhyukie?"

I blush when he call me  _Minhyukie_ _._  The last time I had nicknames is when I was with.. No no no! I can't think about him right now!

"Okay Hoseok hyung! Thank you for your understanding. I really appreciate that."

He smile at me and suddenly he give me the box that I saw early. I look at the box and look up at him weirdly.

"What is this?"

Hoseok smile at me and say, "In this box has a ring. A couple ring actually. One for you and... one for me. I want you to have it. If you ever made up your mind and want to be mine, wears the ring once we meet again. But if not, just say that this rings is a present from me. You can use it for your own or for your future partner."

I look at the box. The box is simple but when I open it, I'm shocked. The rings.. The rings looks simple but the cost might be more than my salary. I look up at him with frightened eyes.

"I-I can't accept this hyung. I-It's too much.."

He just smile at me. "It's okay. I WANT to give you. I WANT you to have it. Just take it, please..?"

I sigh when he pleading me like that. I look at the rings again. Sometimes I thought, what did I do in my past to deserve this kind of man?

"Okay.." I said after I close the box. I look at him and he was smiling so bright.

"Great! Now, let's go."

He suddenly stand up and grabbed my hand. I look at him weirdly. "Where are we going?"

He look back at me smiling and say one word.

"Dinner."

※※※

_**No one POV** _

"Thank you hyung for the dinner and sending me back home."

Minhyuk said while unbuckle the seatbelt. Hoseok was holding the steering and look at Minhyuk while smiling.

"No problem Hyukie. I have a wonderful night, thanks to you." Hoseok said while chuckled a little. Minhyuk smile shyly and playing with his hands on his lap.

"I have a great night too. Thank you.."

The atmosphere in the car was silent but it's not awkward. Minhyuk then cleared his throat and look up. "I guess good night? I'll see you on Monday hyung."

Minhyuk said softly and when he was trying to open the door, Hoseok grab his hand. He stop his track and look behind him weirdly.

"Something's wrong Hoseok hyung?"

"Can I do this?" Hoseok asked.

Minhyuk look at the older weirdly. "Do wh-"

Suddenly Hoseok pulls Minhyuk closer and kiss his forehead oh-so softly. Minhyuk stunned. The kiss was last for 2 minutes but Minhyuk feels like 2 hours.

After Hoseok pulls away, he smile at Minhyuk while caress his cheeks. "Good night Hyukie. Sweet dream okay? Don't think too much about early. Just take your time. I don't mind at all. I'll wait for you.."

Minhyuk still shocked because of the kiss and after few seconds, he look at Hoseok. "Oh..."

Hoseok laugh nervously. He's scared that Minhyuk might mad because of kiss but Minhyuk do what he never think that the younger ever do.

Minhyuk pulls away a little and kiss Hoseok's cheek gently. "Sweet dream too hyung. And make sure to drive home safely."

Hoseok smile so wide, like really wide making Minhyuk chuckled. Minhyuk then finally get out from the car and went to the front door of his apartment building.

"Go inside now. It's cold already.." Hoseok said gently. Minhyuk smile shyly and shake his head.

"No, you go first hyung.. I want to see you go first."

Hoseok sigh. He knows Minhyuk can be a little stubborn. He then look at Minhyuk and smile for the last time. "See you on Monday?"

Minhyuk just nodded his head. He can't trust himself to speak. Hoseok almost coo at the younger for being so damn cute but he keep it. He then drive away from the building, leaving Minhyuk who sigh heavily.

"What did I got myself into?"

※※※

**_ The next morning.. _ **

**_ Kihyun  _ ** **_ POV _ **

"Min. Are you sure you want to meet him? It can be dangerous. I don't want him to hurt you again.."

I said worriedly because my so-called best friend being 'clever' want to meet his  _ex-boyfriend_ for the last time.

"I'll be fine Ki. Don't worry." Minhyuk said while wearing his denim jacket. I gulped nervously. I seriously hate seeing him get hurt. Even though we always fight, but my love and care for him is greater than that. I can't let that jerk hurting him again. I need to do something.

"Okay.. BUT! You need to call me if he ever do something to you. Okay Min?"

Minhyuk look at me while smiling so brightly. I hope his smile won't loss again like before. "Kiiiii! You're too worried about me. I'll be fine. I got to go now. I'll call you later. Bye Ki!"

I just look at Minhyuk who walked out from our apartment. I bite my lips nervously. What should I do? I have a bad feeling about Minhyuk meeting his ex.

Suddenly I remember something about what Minhyuk has told me about his boss. I quickly find my phone and called someone that I know who can help.

/ ring ring ~ ring ring /

_"Yup? Kihyun??"_

_"_ _Hyung_ _! I need your help! Minhyuk..."_

_"What happen to Minhyuk? Is he okay?"_

_"I don't know but I have a bad feeling about him today. He's going to meet his ex today at Love Rain Cafe. I'm scared_ _hyung_ _. Please help me."_

_"WHAT?? WHY ARE HE MEETING THAT JERK AGAIN? I NEED TO TELL HOSEOK ABOUT THIS. Don't worry_ _Ki_ _. I'll tell Hoseok about it and let him go get him."_

_"Okay_ _hyung_ _.. Thank you so much! Oh! I'll go to your house now if you don't mind?"_

_"Of course, of course! Quick come to my house and we will discuss it with Hoseok."_

_"Okay_ _hyung_ _. I'll be there in 20."_

I must say, I hope Hoseok hyung are nice and not like Minhyuk's ex.

※※※

**_ Love Rain Cafe _ **

**_ No one POV _ **

Minhyuk walked inside the cafe and almost immediately he notice his ex. He actually nervous right now but he need to do this to make him forget about his past.

"Jungwon.."

The said guy look up from his coffee and smile oh-so brightly at Minhyuk. Minhyuk cringed seeing that smile. 2 years ago, maybe he feels happy seeing that smile. But now, he's hate it.

"Hi.."

"Hey Min. How are you dear?" Jungwon said softly.

Minhyuk gritted his teeth annoyed. "Don't called me that."

Jungwon sigh. He suddenly grabbed Minhyuk's hands making the latter almost immediately pulls his hands away.

"What the fuck Jungwon? This is not why we are here. We're here to talk."

Minhyuk said angrily. But suddenly Jungwon look at his hands.

"You're with someone?" He asked darkly making Minhyuk gulped nervously.

Minhyuk look at his hand and saw what Jungwon means. He was wearing the ring that Hoseok give him last night. He decided to give Hoseok a chance after he discuss about it with Kihyun before he sleep last night.

"Yes I'm with someone right now. So, you can't do whatever you're thinking right now. We're over Jungwon. 2 years now. Stop disturbed my life anymore. Live your life. Start a brand new chapter."

Minhyuk said tiredly. Jungwon keeps on sending him messages and e-mails. He didn't tell it to Kihyun because he knows how the latter will react. But now, he's seriously tired.

"But Min. I love you. I'm sorry for cheating on you 2 years ago. I want you ba-"

_"Hey baby.. I call you few times. Why don't you pick up your phone?"_

Minhyuk quickly look besides him and saw Hoseok was standing there while smiling at him so gently. His heart suddenly beats way too fast right now.

"Come on. Let's go home now.." Hoseok said still his gentle voice and grabbed Minhyuk's hand. Minhyuk just followed the older but Jungwon stopped them by pulling Minhyuk's other hand,

"What do you think you're doing? We're still talking here okay.."

Minhyuk look at Hoseok and Jungwon rapidly. He's scared on what will happen. He was gonna to say something but Hoseok beat him. "Excuse me sir. I don't want to make a scene here but your little chit-chat time is over."

The way Hoseok said making Jungwon mad. He gripped Minhyuk's hand tightly making the latter hissed painful. Hoseok look at Minhyuk's face who trying to control the pain, his patience suddenly vanished. He look at Jungwon while say so dangerously,

"I say, why don't you let go of my boyfriend's hand before I cut out your hand right here, right now?"

Minhyuk never heard Hoseok said something like that. It's make him scared. Jungwon seems scared at what Hoseok just said. He then slowly let go of Minhyuk's hand who immediately hold Hoseok's hand frightened.

"One last warning. You come near my boyfriend, talk to him, hold his hand, text him or anything, it will be your last moment to live." after that Hoseok pulls Minhyuk out from the cafe and quickly went to his car.

"Hyukie? Are you okay? Let me see your hand." Hoseok said worriedly while grabbing Minhyuk's hand to inspect it but he suddenly gasped shockingly.

Minhyuk look at Hoseok and he knows the older already see that ring that he wears. Hoseok look up and stare at Minhyuk. "Y-You wear..?"

Minhyuk smile softly at Hoseok and say, "Yeah.. I think I want to start a new chapter of my life with you? I want to forget my past now and forever. I used to keep on thinking about my past making me afraid to fall in love. But then, you came. Every time you're around, my heart skips a beat. You make me feels safe. I love being around you. I think we can try to make this out?"

Minhyuk suddenly feels shy after what has he said to the older. When he didn't hear anything from Hoseok, he look up and saw the older was smiling so widely at him. "You don't know how happy I am right now. Thank you Lee Minhyuk. I will try my best to make you happy always. I love you."

Hoseok said while pulling the younger closer. Minhyuk smile when he heard how sincere the older's words is. "Thank you for choosing me. Thank you for loving me as who I am. And hyung... I love you too."

Hoseok smile and  then he slowly sealed their lips together. He has promise himself that he will take care of this man in his arms right now with his whole heart and never let him go.

**X The End X**


End file.
